A Spiders love for the Dragon
by T-34 legend
Summary: Elise is planing on world domination to rule with her beloved Zyra, but When Shyvana comes along things start to change. Now Elise must choose between her desire or her heart.
1. Chapter 1

(Sorry for the sort intros, still new to writing fanfics but I hope you enjoy the story :) )

(league of legends belongs to riot)

Shyvana walked into The Institute of war to meet with some of the summoners, as she walked up to a desk where one of the workers in the institute was working saw her and said "Shyvana right this way summoner Anna is waiting for you" as the desk worker pointed to a door, Shyvana gave the worker a nod and headed in that direction. When Shyvana opened the door, she saw a woman sitting in a chair, the woman said "Shyvana have a seat" as she gestured to an empty chair. As Shyvana took her seat she said "you must be Anna, it is an honor meeting you" "the honor is mine, do you know why I have summoned you here?" "Why have you called me here summoner?" Anna pulled out a picture and handed it to Shyvana "you are here because this individual is threatening the peace that the Institute has maintained" Shyvana looked at the picture and saw that is was Elise, the Spider Queen. Shyvana said "is this Elise?" "yes it is her" Shyvana looked at the picture again and looked at the Spider Queen's red eyes, at first they were a little freaky, but then she saw something in her, almost as if she is connecting to her. Shyvana quickly snapped out of that thought. Anna then said "do you know of a place called Earth?" Shyvana had to think for a second "I think I do" Anna got out of her chair and pulled up a map of the Earth. "Before the Institute arrived on the Earth, World War 2 had just ended, then once the Institute showed up, we have made all the countries of the Earth sign a treaty and join the Institute to prevent another war of that level". Shyvana nodded her head "hm I guess I should do more research on Earth and it's wars". "That's if you want to anyways back to Elise, I am tasking you to investigate what she is up to, if you find anything important please bring them back here for us to see." "I will see what I can do" Anna smiled "good, Elise should be in the Shadow Isles, be careful and good luck". Shyvana then got out of her seat and walked out of the room.

Shadow Isles

Elise was sitting on her thorne daydreaming about ruling all of Runeterra and the Earth with an iornfist. Though she was still trying to plot out on how to actually do it. Then Zyra entered the room and bought Elise out of her daydream. "Thinking about owing the world again" "ha how did you know?" Zyra smiled "because you are easy to read" Zyra then leaned in to kiss Elise to which Elise accepted happily. When the two broke the kiss Zyra said "although I have a different version of world domination" "yes but if that was the case I would be dead," "that is why I would rather go with your view of world domination" Elise smiled and said "although I need a loyal army to me and the cause" "you don't have to worry about my loyalty, me and my plants are with you to the end" Elise laughed and said "good now where were we" the two then shared a kiss again.

Demacia

Shyvana entered Jarvan IV office and said "Jarvan do you have a moment?" "sure thing" Jarvan then closed the door to his office and asked Shyvana "what did you want to talk about?" "it is about the Institute, I am tasked to investigate Elise to see if she has any plans on starting a war" Jarvan nodded his head to the seriousness of the situation "oh, well if the Institute gave you this order then by all means carry out your missions, and don't be afraid to ask us for help" Shyvana smiled and said "thank you Jarvan" Jarvan smiled too and said as a joke "go on you got a job to do". Shevan gave Jarvan a nod and wlaked out of his office, now she was heading towards the Shadow Isles.

END


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow Isles

Shyvana had arrived at her destination, she looked back at the crew who were all too eager to get away from the Isles. When the boat came to a stop the captain said in a nervous way "ok ma'am we have arrived at your destination" Shyvana gave the captain some gold for the trip and proceeded to getting off the boat. As soon as Shyvana got off the boat, the boat immediately started to head back in the direction it came. Shyvana started to move into a forest reagan. As Shyvana moved deeper into the forest, she felt the atmosphere change, what once seemed normal was now more dark and mystic. Soon Shyvana felt an unwelcoming presence that surrounded her. Every part of her just screamed 'run!' but Shyvana pressed on and continued to move through the forest. Eventually she felt like she was being watched. Shyvana stopped and looked around. She didn't find anything or anybody, Shyvana started to slowly move through the forest. Eventually Shyvana made it to this cave, she said to herself 'this must be it' she slowly enters the cave and was meat with a silence. Then one of Elsies spiders came out of a crevasse in the cave walls, Shyvana saw the spider and got into a fighting stance. The spider made a hissing noise then charged at Shyvana, she easily squashed the bug with her foot, then Shyvana looked up and saw an army of spiders. Shyvana started to back up, until she tripped over something. Shvyana looked down and saw the skeletal remains of what used to be a soldier. She looked closer at it and saw that the skeleton was still wearing a greenish colored uniform, it had a light green helmet and next to it's hand there was a metallic object that had a wooden back and it had a metal drum in the middle of it. (It is a PPSH 41) Shyvana also noticed that on the shoulder there was what looked to be a flag that was red in color it also had a gold colored hammer and sickle with a little star above the hammer and sickle. Then all the spiders started rush towards Shyvana, Shyvana used her burnout ability and tried to fight back against the incoming spiders. Her burnout worked for a little bit until it wore off, once her burnout wore out, it was an easy prey for the spiders. Shyvana tried her best to fight,squish and keep the spiders off of her, as some of the spiders got on her, Shyvana tried to swat they off, but some were able to infect a bite. Shyvana grabbed the spider and crushed it in her hand, as she did that another spider bit her followed by another and another. Eventually Shyvana could feel the effect of the venom waring down on her. Soon she lost all of her strength and fell down on the ground, now Shyvana was starting to lose conscience, Shyvana saw something in the shadows walking towards her, soon she was able to pick up what looked to be black heels, Shyvana lost conscience she heard the woman say "what do we have here".

Elise was in a more private part of her palace, even Zyra did not know about this area and for good reason. Elise was trying to make a beautiful ring for her future lover. Elise was pretty sure it would be Zyra, she loved her but there was something missing, she didn't know what it was but there was there. Elise continued to focus on the ring, using her magic Elise made a small ruby rose bud on the top of the ring. When Elise was finished she looked at the ring and said 'no' to herself, she needed to add or change something to the ring to make it fit Zyra. As Elise was thinking, she heard Zyra's voice in the distance. Elise quickly hid the ring and got out of the secret room. Elise saw Zyra heading towards the dining room, Elise said "Yes dear" "oh I was looking all over for you" Elise smiled "oh I was behind you the whole time" Zyra playfully gave Elise a shove and said "jerk" Elise laughed "ooh that hurt" "well let me fix that" Zyra then kissed Elise. The kiss was quick but still both women enjoyed it. Zyra said "well I better get back to Zyr, don't want Shurima making a comeback" "ok be safe". Soon one of Elise's spiders walked up to her and used magic to communicate with her. "What there is an intruder? Where is he? At the entrance, tell the other ones to keep him at bay until I arrive" the spider quickly took off and Elise headed towards the entrance of her home. When Elise arrived at the cave entrance she saw something on the floor, as she walked closer to it she saw that it was a person, it looked like it had purple skin, she got even closer and saw that it was a woman, Elise looked into the woman's eyes and said "what do we have here". The woman closed her eyes and fell asleep from the poison. Elise looked around to see if anyone was with her, but she couldn't find anybody. Elise turned the woman over to see if she had anything to identify herself with. Elise used a form of magic on the woman to try and identify her. After about a minute Elise found out who the woman was, 'Shyvana' Elise said to herself she was now interested in this woman. Elise then started to wrap Shyvana up in her webbing and dragged her into her home.

END


	3. Chapter 3

Washington DC

One of the president's advisors said " she wishes to speak with you" the president nodded his head and said "very well let her in" the advisor then proceeded to open the door and let Anna in. As Anna walked into the oval office POTUS said "ah Anna it's good to see you again, here have a seat" Anna grabbed a chair and sat in front of the president. "It is good to see you to " "do you want me you some Coke or some Whisky?" "no I am good" "is there something that brings you here?" Anna pulled out some papers and said "yes, remember the treaty that Earth has with the Institute of War, that no nation on Earth can have a standing army of over 150,000 soldiers, from the looks of these reports the United States's millitary has more than double than the allowed limit, may I ask why?" POTUS laughed "well most of the volunteers are patriots, I can assure you that in a few months they will quit the program and go back to their daily lives" "ok and I see that the United States is the number one oil producer on Earth yes" "yes yes we are" Anna then asked the president "have you heard of a woman called Zyra?" the president said "yes" well, Zyra does not like fossil fuels and with your rather large military.." "you don't have to do that, I promise you that the numbers will go down" Anna smiled "good then I expect the numbers to go down by the next report" as Anna was about to walk out of the office she said "remember 150,000". When the door closed, the president looked at his advisor and said "get me the CIA".

The advisor saw two men in suits walking up to him, the advisor said "right this way gentlemen" the advisor opens the door and led them into the oval office. The advisor said "they are here " the president said, "Who is he?" "the Major said "this is Sargent Alex he is one of my best" POTUS nodded his head, he then asked Alex "so Alex do you know about the treaty that we have sighed with the Institute of War?" Alex said "you mean the enslavement that we were forced in?" "yes, but we can't say that when the instatue is here, do you know why I called you here?" "no sir" "well one of the members of the instatue came down here earlier today and they found out that our army size is over the allowed limit" "so what do you need me to do?" "I need you to head to Runeterra and find the intel that the institute has on us and destroy them" "where do I start?" "we managed to intercept a message from them, the message gave out a certain coordinates, you will get more information once you reach our base, that is all". Alex turned around and walked towards the door. Before he left the president said "good luck with your mission Alex" "I won't let you down sir".

Shadow Isles

Shyvana slowly awoke from her sleep, at first she was surprised that she was not dead, she then looked around and saw that she was in some type of cell. Shyvana then heard a door open from somewhere, then Shyvana saw Elise walk up and opened the door to her cell. Shyvana felt some fear run though her, but as Elise got closer Shyvana said to herself 'wow she is more beautiful in person' Shyvana tried to snap out of that thought saying 'where did that come from'. Elise said "So you must be Shyvana, I heard stories about you" Shyvana tried to look serious and said "yeah I get that a lot" Elise stepped closer "let's cut the act, tell me, why are you in my home?" "I was traveling around and I got lost, and I found this cave, so I headed towards the cave to find shelter". Elise slapped Shyvana "bullshit, no one comes to the Shadow Isles unless they come for power or kill someone well hated by Runeterra, now why are you here" Shyvana remained quiet trying to think of a more believable excuse. Elise was now starting to impation and said in a more dangerous way "why are you here?". Shyvana was still quiet, as Elsie looked at her, she felt and saw something in the woman, she wasn't sure what. Then Zyra walked in and said "well well look at what you got" Elise saw her and said "just caught an uninvited guest" "oh what's her name" "her name is Shyvana" Zyra's eyes lit up with excitement "Nice I get have some play time with the hero of Demacia" Zyra then lifted her hand and some vines arouse from the ground and began to entangle Shyvana. Shyvana wrench in pain as the thorns bit into her skin, she tried to fight the vines, but they only dug in deeper. Elise told Zyra "that is enough, I want her alive" Zyra then let off with her vines and Shyvana let out a sigh of relief. Zyra said "so what do you want to do with her?" Elise looked back at Shyvana and felt those strange feeling again "I will figure something out" Zyra then walked out of the cell, then as Elise was about to walk out the door, she turned back to Shyvana saying "I will be seeing you soon".

Institute of War

Anna was looking at a map of Runeterra, then a summoner walked in the room saying "is everything alright Anna" "yes, I am just hoping that Shyvana will succeed in her task" "she is half dragon and she did defeat a dragon" "yes but Elise is the spider queen and she is not to be taken lightly" "what if she fails?" "that doesn't matter all that matters is that the plan is set in motion" "what do we need to do now" "patience my friend we wait for a new opportunity". Then one of the receptionists walked in and said, "the leader of Noxus wants to speak with you" Anna said "very well we will continue this conversation another time, tell him to come in". As the two left the room, Swain then entered the room saying "afternoon Anna" Anna smiled "good afternoon mr. Swain is there something that I can help you with?" "yes, I am asking for permission to launch an invasion in Ionia" "I see, and what are your reasons for war against Ionia?" "to expand the might and the glory of the Noxian empire". "So you want to take over Ionia just to expand your empire" "yes". Anna looked at the map again, then she looked back at Swain, Anna smiled and said "you have my permission to go to war with Ionia" Swain smiled and said "thank you, miss Anna, I knew you would come around". Swain then left the room and Anna looked back at the map of Runeterra.

One month later

Shyvana was looking at a picture that she still had on her; the picture had an image of her and Jarvan at a party celebrating Jarvan's 28th birthday. She remembered that night, that night was the first time that she drank alcohol, needless to say she woke up with a hangover the following morning. Then she heard her cell door open, Elise walked up to Shyvana and said "come with me" as Elise removed the chains that bound Shyvana to the floor, she also placed a binding spell on her, to prevent Shyvana from doing anything that could harm her or trying to escape. The two then walked out of the cell and towards the dining room. Once the two got there, Elise told Shyvana "have a seat, I will be back" Shyvana didn't really have a choice but to do what Elise told her to do. Meanwhile with Elise, she was feeling nervous, and Elise didn't know why 'why am I getting nervous, I mean it's not like she can go anywhere or do anything to me, but..' then there was that strange feeling again. Elise could not find out what it is, but now that she was alone with Shyvana. Now Elise was thinking about getting closer to Shyvana, Elise snapped out of that thought 'get it together Elise'. Then Elise came back with some food, she gave Shyvana and herself a plate, then once Elise took her seat she asked Shyvana "so what is that picture that you were looking at earlier?" Shyvana had a surprised look on her face "that is none of your business" "come on Shyvana, i'm trying to be nice here, plus don't you want at least a little bit of company after being trapped and staying in a room all by yourself for most of the day for about a month now?" "being nice, you don't know anything about kindness" "your right I don't, but I can just send you back to your cell and let Zyra have some fun time with you, but I won't allow that if you cooperate with me". Shyvana didn't say anything, she looked up at Elsie, Shyvana didn't want to believe the spider queen, but as she looked into her eyes, she saw something and she knew that she was telling the truth on trying to be nice, but there was also something else, she did know what it was but it was calling out to her, pulling her in. Shyvana let out a sigh "the picture was taken on Jarvan's 28th birthday, that night we all partied like wild and I got a little drunk" Shyvana giggled a little bit on that part, Elise smiled "did you get really drunk?" "no I didn't drink until I passed out" "that reminds me of a time when two guys got drunk" "what happened?" "so I was at a bar and one guy walks up to me and says 'look at you did the gods send this pretty woman down for a purpose'" Shyvana smiled and said "really?" Elise smiled and said "oh no it's gets better, then this other guy who is just as or if not more drunk comes up to me and says 'hey this pretty lady belongs to me, you pretty lady, you look a lot like the moon and the moon told me, that you belong to me'". Shyvana looked like she was going to laugh and said "what?" Elise made a 'I don't know gesture' "but then the two guys got into an argument and started fighting each other and that was it.'' After that Shyvana said "for something funny like that, I pulled a prank on Jarvan" Elise got intureged "really what did you do?" "So now and then Jarvan would like to take a nice hot bath, and one day I decided that I wanted to get him back after a prank that he pulled on me, so as he was laying down in his hot water, I went and got a bucket full of ice and water and got up on the counter and as he got out of the bath, I dumped the cold water on him" Elise laughed causing Shyvana to laugh as well. Elise said "oh that's messed up" "I know but he had that one coming" "did he do anything or try to chase you" "no he just jumped back in the tub and turned the hot water back on" Elise laughed harder "that's rich, oh that also reminds me of when I pulled a prank on Zyra" "what was the prank?" "so Zyra was outside tending to her garden, when I used a sleeping spell on her, I took away some big leafs that were giving her shade and when she woke up she was sunburned bad" Shvyana shook her head "was she mad?" "of course she was mad, she didn't want to talk to me for three days" "did you slap a sunburned part" "I sure did, I told her 'I'm sorry that I won't do it again' so we hugged each other, then I was about to give a pat on the shoulder, I slapped her back" "ooh was she did she get mad" Elise started to laugh "yeah she tried to chase after me" the two women started laughing again until Elsie said "I think we should eat our food before it gets cold" "yeah I think your right". When the two women finished eating, Elise walked Shyvana back to her cell again. Both women couldn't help but think that the conversation the two had today was just the beginning of what's about to come.

END


	4. Chapter 4

Two months later

Jarvan was starting to think about his friend Shyvana, it had been awhile since he had talked or seen her. Then Vayne said to Jarvan "is everything alright?" Jarvan looked at Vayne and said "yeah it's just, I was thinking about a friend" Vayne walked closer to Javarn "who is this friend" "Shyvana, she hasn't come back or contacted any of us for a while" "Shyvana? You mean that half dragon creature" "Shyvana is not a crature" "yes she is, she is not human" "she is half human, besides she fought and killed her own mother to defend innocent Demacians" Vayne remained silent. Jarvan then walked closer to Vayne and cupped her cheeks saying "look she is a good person and I hope you meet her soon, I promise" Vayne put one of her hands on Jarvan's "I believe you" then Vayne leaned in closer and kissed Jarvan.

Shadow Isles

Elise walked back down to Shyvana's cell, once she got there she saw Shyvana sitting on her bed looking board. Then Elise opened her cell door and said "Come with me" "where are we going?" 'to my garden". As the two women entered the garden, Shyvana said "did you plant these?" "I did, why did you think that this was Zyra's doings?" "I did" "well if Zyra did this, the place would look more exotic and the place would be covered head to toe with plant life". As the two were looking around the garden, Shyvana asked Elise "why do you have this garden when you have Zyra?" Elise sighed "because, sometimes Zyra will be gone for long periods of time, and I can't help but feel that she is seeing other people." "do you know for sure?" "no, but I just have a feeling that she is". Elise became depressed, Shyvana saw this and she started to feel her depression too. She didn't know why, Shyvana barely knew Elise yet she felt close to her. Shyvana saw a red rose sticking out from the ground. She plucked it and handed the rose to Elise saying "here" "what is this for?" "to remind you that there is someone out there who cares for you" Elise took the rose and gave Shyvana a warm smile, Shyvana smiled back, then Elise said "now, can you go water that side while I tend this side."

The Next Day

Alex had arrived at the Shadow Isles and was beginning to move towards his destination, as he was getting closer, he found a loose boulder and realized that it could be an excellent spot to stash something. So he took off his One Man Army bag and placed it under the boulder. Then he placed a suppressor on his M4 Carbine and one on his 9mm and proceeded to head towards his destination. Meanwhile Elise was in her garden, trying to have some peace time to herself. Then she saw a Red Dragon rose, as she looked at it, it reminded her of Shyvana. Elise closed her eyes, she was developing these feelings towards the half dragon. Elise was feeling like she should confess to how she feels about her, but in her mind she was also thinking about kissing her. Elise took a deep breath and said to herself 'get yourself together Elise, I think I will tell her today' Elise then headed to wear Shyvana was being held.

Alex had arrived at the cave entrance that was Elies's home, he surveyed and checked every corner to make sure that there was no unpleasant surprises waiting for him. As he moved deeper into the cave, he found a staircase that led down. As Alex went down the stairs, he eventually found himself in what looks to be a dining room, as Alex explored the dining room, he saw something standing in a spot of the wall. When Alex examined the object, he saw that it had a green uniform on with some form of netting on the helmet, Alex got closer to it and saw that there was a skeleton in the uniform as if it was still wearing it, he looked at the right arm of the uniform and saw that the ranking was a sergeant and above the rank was a patch that had a shield shape with a red 'one' in the middle. Alex also noticed that the lower part of the arms were wrapped in some form of what looked to be spider webbing and the skeleton was awkwardly holding an M1 Grande. It was around that time when Alex realizes what he was looking at "holy crap, this guy was with the Big Red One, he looks like he is from World War 2 but what is he doing here?" Alex put it off for now and continued to move throughout the place.

Shyvana was waiting in what looked to be mini library, there were several book cases that were filled with books, some were old and some were newer. Shyvana looked at and examined some of the books. One book stood out to her, It had a dark blue cover on it and the tile read 'to follow your heart' Shyvana was a little surprised to see that it was written by Soraka. Shyvana placed the book back, she would probably read it later when she is on better terms with Elise. But as Shyvana placed the book back, she started thinking about Elise again when she needed to get on better terms with her, and looking at the book didn't help either. It only made her think that she could probably be the person that would cares about her. Also now when the two were alone together, Shyvana would get this feeling in her that would tell her to 'claim her' now that she was thinking about it, that feeling came back and the urge was growing stronger. Shyvana went back for the book when she heard the door open, she was hoping that it was Elise, but she was shocked to see it wasnt.

Alex opened a door and saw another empty room this one had bookshelves in it and his heart almost sank when he saw that someone was also in it. Alex saw a woman with purple skin standing next to one of the shelves. He aimed his M4 Carbine at her and said "put your hands up" Shyvana did what he said, Alex slowly walked towards her, keeping his rifle pointed at her "who are you?" "I am Shyvana" "are you with the Institute?" "I am, what about you, who are you with?" "who I am or with doesn't matter" Alex was now standing a few inches in front of Shyvana before he said "but I can't have loose ends". As he was about to pull the trigger. Elise opens the door and says "Shyvana I want to.." Alex turned around to see Elise at the door, and Elise saw that there was an unwelcome guest in her home. Alex quickly pointed his rifle at Elise, before he could fire Shyvana grabbed the rifle causing him to miss every shot. Alex regained control over his rifle again and hit Shyvana in the face with the butt of the rifle, then he aimed his rifle back at Shyvana. Out of nowhere a ball of spider webbing hit him, Alex was struggling to get the webbing off him. Then he saw Elise run up to him and tried to slash him with her claws, using his rifle he managed to block her attacks, but as he looked over he saw Shyvana got up and was ready to fight. Alex finally managed to break out of the web as Elise went in for another strike, he moved out of the way and tried to shoot her, Elsie grabbed the rife causing Alex to miss, Elise also started to point the rifle towards the ceiling. As Alex was fighting to get control of his Carbine again, Shyvana punched Alex in the face, forcing him to let go of his rifle. Alex kicked Elise away and ducked under one of Shyvana's attacks, he pulled out his trench knife and started to attack her with the knife. Shyvana doged the first attack, Alex saw Elise coming back, he punched her with the brace knuckle part of the knife. Alex began to block Elise's attacks, Alex pushed Elise back and picked up his rife. Then he aimed and fired his rifle at Elise and fired several rounds at her. Shyvana dashed at Alex and punched him hard in the chest. That one punch took the breath out of him causing him to stumble back. She went in for another punch but Alex dogged it, he pulled out his 9mm and shot Shyvana a couple of times with it before Elise tackled him and through him though a widow. Alex broke through the window and landed on the table before ending up on the floor, Alex grabbed his right shoulder in pain for that was what he landed on. Both Shyvana and Elise walked up to the broken window, Alex saw the two and started to fire his 9mm at the two. Both women went behind cover as he was fingering his pistol. Alex then grabbed his M4 Carbine off the ground and took the silencer off, at that moment both Shyvana ane Elise jumped down and continued the fight. Shyvana shot a fireball at Alex who jumped out of the way, Elise sent three spiderlings to Alex who quickly killed them. Shyvana got behind Alex and grabbed his rifle and tried to choke him with it. As Shyvana was choking Alex, Elise slashed her claws against his stomach, Alex grunted out of pain and kicked Elise away. Then he flipped Shyvana over his shoulder and onto the ground, Elise ran upto Alex and tried to slash him across the face. Alex blocked the attack with his rifle, however he didn't get a chance to fire his rifle for Elise was being relentless with her attacks, then she slashed his right knee causing him to stumble back. Shyvana got back up and joined Elise in attacking the unknown soldier, Alex tried to block the attacks but with the two of them combined there was no way that was going to happen, the two started to slowly land shots on the soldier until the two women kicked Alex at the same time. The force of those two kicks sent Alex flying back and breaking through a wall. Again Alex was out of breath and was clutching his chest in pain, then as Shyvana and Elise started to move up, Alex pulled the pin to his grenade and threw it in the room that Shyvana and Elise were in. Shyvana saw the grenade land in front of Elise, Elise saw the grenade and didn't know what it was, Shyvana quickly made a protective magical dome around her and Elise. After Shyvana did that the grenade blew up. About a few seconds later Shyvana dropped the magickal dome and both women saw the destruction that the single grenade caused. Most of the furniture in the room was destroyed, now Elise was getting mad, first the window now the dining room 'this ass better have the money to pay for this' Elise thought to herself. As Elise looked at where Alex was, she saw a thick cloud of grey smoke, as she entered the hole in the wall, she couldn't see anything, eventually she found a small metal container that was releasing the smoke. Elise walked a little bit furterer and saw the staircase leading to the outside. Elise came back out of the wall, Shyvana asked "what happened to him?" "he got away".

Alex managed to get outside but he was having to drag his leg because of the wound that he sustained. He stopped and sat down in front of a tree, he pulled out a small bottle of morphine and injected himself with it. Then he got a sort of paste and applied it to the wounds, even with the morphine it still hurt but it would have been worse without it. Then he just stayed there catching his breath, now he needed to get his wounds looked at.

As Elise and Shyvana were cleaning up the mess, Elise looked at shyvana and said "thank you" Shyvana gave Elise a puzzled look "for what?" "for protecting me when that thing exploded" "oh no problem". Then Zyra walked in the now destroyed dining room, with a shocked expression she said "what happened to the dining room!?". Zyra then saw that Shyvana was not in her cell, Zyra then she got angry and said "it was you wasn't it!" Zyra then summoned up some of her plants and the vines began to intangle Shyvana. Elsie saw this and quickly said "Zyra stop, this was not Shyvana's doings!" "then who's was it!" "I don't know, it was some unknown soldier, he came in and attacked us" "really? Did someone actually come in here and do this?" "yes" Zyra looked at Shyvana to see if this was a prank from Elise "is that what happened, creature?" Shyvana managed to say "yes" even though the vines were choking her. Zyra then released her control on the vines and the vines slowly went back down into the ground, Zyra said "ok but be sure to tell me what our friend looked like so I can hunt him down and bring back so we can have some fun" Elise said "I'm not sure what he looked like, it all happened in that moment" "that's ok, well Elise will you come with me to your room" Zyra then pointed at Shyvana saying "and you thilth, clean this mess up" Shyvana said "yes ma'am". Both Zyra and Elise started to head towards Elise's bedroom wile Shyvana was left alone to clean up a mess that was not her fault.

END


	5. Chapter 5

The next day

Elise thought back on the event that happened yesterday, on how Shyvana protected her against that bomb. She felt bad for Shyvana, because it wasn't her fault on what happened and she was forced to clean up that mess all by herself. Elise wanted to make that up to her, because she did do a good job on cleaning up the mess, but Elise couldn't figure out what Shyvana wanted. She also felt these closeness to her when she protected her from that explosive. Elise decided that she would ask her if there was something that she wanted or wished to go. When Elise arrived at Shyvana's cell, she saw that Shyvana was laying down on her bed, she wasn't asleep she was just staring at the ceiling. Elise said "Shyvana" Shyvana got out of her bed and looked at Elise "come with me". The two women were walking around the house until Elise said "Shyvana I want to thank for yesterday" "Elise I told you, you don't need to do anything for me" "Shyvana, please just let me make it up to you" "I appreciate the thought,but you don't have to do anything" as Shyvana was about to walk away, Elise gently grabbed Shyvana's hand. Shyvana looked down at her hand to see Elise holding her hand. Elise said "please" Shyvana then got closer to Elise and closer until they were less than an inch apart. Then Shyvana leaned in and there lips met. At that moment Shyvana felt an icy chill run up her spine, she also felt her heart beating faster with mixed feelings of fear and love. For Elise she felt like she was frozen in place and that time had slowed down, then she felt a strange warmth come from her heart, Elise had never felt that warmth and she could swear that the strange warmth felt like, love. Shyvana then broke the kiss, both women looked at each other, Shyvana hesitantly said "I I have to go" as Shyvana walked off, Elise was still standing there dumbstruck about what just happened.

Meanwhile

Alex had made his way back to the boulder where he stached his One Man Army bag. He then put the army bag on back and started to walk back where he came from.

Mount Targon

Soraka was at the top of Mount Targon, she was sitting in a meditative position, her eyes were closed, she seemed peaceful then she heard a calling, it was faint at first then as Soraka concentrated on faint whisper, it became more clear until she could hear what sounded like Irelia. Though magical communication Soraka said " is this Irelia? "Soraka thank gods, you can hear this" "Irelia what is going on?" "Its Noxus they have broken the peace treaty, they are attacking Ionia" "attacking? But shouldn't the Institute be doing something about this?" "that's what I thought, i've tried contacting the Institute but I haven't got anything back from them" "Is there anything that you want me to do?" "contact the Instate of War and get them to end this invasion or help us". The magical connection was broken, Soraka got up and headed out towards the Institute of War.

Institute of War

Soraka walked into the Institute of War and walked up to the desk that had a worker there. The worker saw Soraka and got scared for the worker had a feeling that when a celestial comes in it is not a good thing. Soraka asked the worker "where is Anna?" "I am right here" Soraka looked to her left and saw the woman she was looking for "is there something that you need Soraka?" "yes it is about an invasion that is happening right now as we speak" "an invasion, what is going on?" "I got a message from Irelia saying that Noxus is invading Ionia, breaking the peace treaty that the two have and thus violating rules that the institute have laid down" "oh yes of course i'm so sorry about that, I will have members work on that immediately, is there anything else that you wanted to discuss?" Soraka was silent but she answered "no that was it". Anna smiled and said "ok you have a good day and be safe" Soraka made a grin and said "thank you" then Soraka proceeded to leave the building.

The next day

Shyvana was in the dining room, cleaning some of the decorations and making sure that the new table looked clean and pretty. Shyvana was also trying to forget the event that happened yesterday. She didn't know why she did that but, when she saw Elise's hand on hers, it felt like there was some sort of connection that formed between them and Shyvana really liked that. Shyvana tired to get out of that thought and focus on her work. She then heard a door open, she looked over to see Elise entering the room. Elise saw Shyvana and said "hay what are you doing?" "I am just cleaning and making this room look pretty" as Shyvana said that Elise slowly walked up to her. Until both women were less than an inch apart like last time, but this time Elise leaned in and kissed Shyvana. When the two broke the kiss unlike last time Shyvana didn't run away, this time she kissed Elise back. The kiss became less shy and became more romantic, Elise slowly put her right hand on the right side of Shyvana's face while Shyvana did the same with the opposite hand. Then the two women heard the door handle twist as if someone was about to enter the room, the women broke the kiss and tried to like nothing happened before the person entered the room. Once the door opened the two saw that it was Zyra. Zyra saw the two and said "what it's just me" Elise laughed and said "oh Zyra you just got me by surprise" Zyra smiled "your not trying to prank me are you?" "maybe" "well then I will just have to be careful". As Zyra walked away both women let out a sigh of relief. Elise looked at Shyvana and said "follow me I will show you to your new room".

Meanwhile

Alex was still slowly moving back to the beach, as he continued to make his way through the forest, he heard movement. As he listened to the movement, he noticed that it was getting louder and getting closer. Alex looked around and saw a bush next to him, he decided that he would use the bush as a hiding spot. As Alex was hiding in the bush, he could hear some voices in the distance, eventually he could hear someone say "alright this is far enough, lets secure the beach, make sure that she doesn't escape" he heard another voice say "do we kill them all?" the previous voice said "no, our client wants one survivor" the second voice said "why" "because that is what our client wants, besides our client is paying us good money so don't question it". Then the voices and the movement headed back where they came from. Alex got out of the bush and thought to himself 'great now how am I going to get out of here'. After a while of pondering on what he should do, he decided that he would head back and try to set up link there so he can go back to Earth.

A few hours later

Shyvana and Elise were outside, they wanted to have a discussion in private, and since Zyra was inside the two decided to go outside. When they were outside Shyvana asked Elise "so are you going to be pranking Zyra then" "no, I just said that to keep her from asking what were we doing" "so were will I be staying then?" "in the guest room, it's just down the hall from my room". Shyvana looked at Elise and said "thank you Elise, for doing this for me" "don't mention it. Once the two were far enough into the woods, Elise asked Shyvana "Shyvana, I know this is a little soon but do you remember what we did a few hours ago, before Zyra interrupted?" "yes, what is this about?" "Shyvana, will,*sigh* will you be my girlfriend?" "what,but aren't you seeing somebody already?" "technically yes I am with Zyra but, I I just don't feel like she is committed to me, and I think she is seeing other people". Shyvana then asked "how long is she gone usually?" "she is gone for four months usually" "how long does she stay with you?" Elise sighed and said "around a week maybe two if I get lucky" taken aback Shyvana said "what, she is away more than she is with you" Elise only got more depressed as she said "I know, that is why stayed in the garden most of the time I just need a break from her. And when I am with you I feel something in my heart, and it feels like I should be with or at least around you because I, I.." Shyvana placed her hand on Elise's right cheek and said "I know, because I feel the same way when I am around you". Elise then looked up at Shyvana and said in a low but soft voice "so will you be my girlfriend?" Shyvana replied in a near whisper "yes". The two women then leaned in for a gentle kiss, Elise said in a near whisper "thank you" and proceed to gently kiss the beautiful woman in front of her. As the two women were kissing, they heard some metallic noise out in the distance. Shyvana broke the kiss and said "do you hear that" Elise made a playful grunt and said "again, come on let's find out what it is". Shyvana and Elise headed towards where the sound was coming from. Eventually they found out what it was, they saw a man setting up some metal structure, as they looked closer the man started to look familiar. The two slowly and quietly moved up to the man until they were no more than a few feet from him. Elise then made a whistle noise which caused the man to look behind him, as soon as he did that, Elise kicked him hard in the head with her heels knocking him unconscious. When the two women saw him they immediately recognised him as the guy who broke in and attacked them two days ago. Elise said "you, you should have run when you had the chance" Elise was getting prepared to stab him in a fatal area with her claws. But Shyvana interviend saying "no don't kill him" Elise looked up at Shyvana with a questioning look on her face "why he tried to kill you and me and we recked my dining room" "I know but think about it, if we find out where he is from, we can hold him for ransom and keep him as a hostage until they give us what we want". Elise thought about what Shyvana said, Elise said "ok, we will keep him alive". Elise started to wrap Alex in her webbing and once he was secured Elise asked Shyvana "can you help me with him?" Shyvana smiled and said "sure thing" the two women then proceed to drag Alex back to Elise's home.

END


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later

Zyra was making pleasurable moans as she was moving her hips against Elise's, Elise on the other hand was not enjoying this. She didn't feel any pleasure from this, she would just drift away in her thoughts. Zyra noticed this and was getting annoyed about it "what is your problem, I am trying to please you and you give me nothing" Elise was a little bit surprised by this and said "I'm sorry it's just, I am tired right now" Zyra huffed out of frustration "you said the same thing the last four days". Zyra then got out of bed and used her magic to put her plant like cloths on. Before she left Elise said "wait Zyra" but Zyra cut her off saying "whatever I'm going out" and Zyra walked out of the room. Elise then got out of her bed and started to put her clothes on, as she was doing that she began to think about the prisoner that they had brought in. Elise was looking at some paperwork that had information about him, she looked at one paper and saw 'name Alex' above the name it showed a picture of him the paper also read ' born in June 02 1992, birthplace Houston Texas'. As she was reading the identification paper, Shyvana walked up to her saying "what are you reading?" Elise looked up to see Shyvana standing there "just some paperwork about our newest guest". Shyvana then asked "should we try to interrogate him?" Elise looked at Shyvana "that's not a bad idea'. The two women then made there way down to Alex's cell, before they entered the room Shyvana told Elise "remember we want to talk to him not kill him" Elise smiled and said "don't worry I'm not going to kill him, just going to make sure that he has the money to pay for the damages" Shyvana laughed then the two entered the room. Alex saw the two women enter the room and immediately frowned for he knew what they were going to do. As Shyvana and Elise took a seat in front of Alex. Elise said "so you must be Alex, you are in this United States military is that correct?" Alex just said "fuck you" Elise got mad and summoned some of her spiders and they started to crawl up and on Alex. Alex began to twitch and grown as the spiders crawled up him. Elise said "is that correct!" "yes!" Elise then asked "why are you here? Why did you try and kill me and Shyvana?" "that is classified" "I don't care if it is classified, I want to know" "fine I was wandering around and I stumbled upon this cave, and inside the cave to women tried to kill me" Shyvana said "oh yeah then why did you tell me 'I can't have any loose ends'". Alex remained silent until Shyvana said "there is no point in trying to lie to us, just tell us what we want to know and it will be our little secret and we will let you go". As Shyvana was talking to Alex, Elise couldn't help but think about this 'United States of America' 'how powerful is this nation, how large is it, is it rich in resources?' all of those things were going through her mind before she finally asked Alax this "now tell me about this United States, I have never heard of this nation?" Alex just said "then why don't you just go there and find out yourself." Elise had a feeling that he was hiding something, this only made her wonder more about the country, so Elise asked again "how powerful is that nation?" the spiders on Alex gave him dry bites, regardless the bites were painful causing Alex to say in pain "It is the number one superpower on Earth, or it is the most powerful country on Earth". Elise lit up when she heard that and asked "what is Earth?" the spiders bit down harder causing Alex to say "we have a device that can open a portal to Runetera allowing us to come to this world and back to our world". Now Elise was daydreaming, not only will she be able to rule all of Runeterra. But now she could rule another world at the same time. As she was thinking about ruling two worlds, there was a part in her saying that 'Shyvana would never want that'. She began to backtrack on her thought, but she also thought about 'maybe if I can convince her to stay here in the shadow Isles with me I could in a way corrupt her and me and Shyvana can rule both worlds together'. Then Alex said something that both women weren't expecting "And you might want to let me go, because you are going to be getting company soon". Both Shyvana and Elise gave him a strange look, Elise said "what is that supposed to mean?". Then one of Elise's spiders came up to her and made a chitter noise, Elise said "what, there are armed soldiers at the entrance" the spider made another chitter. Elise looked at Alex and asked him "were you being followed, or are they your comrades Shyvana search him?" Shyvana got and started to search Alex for any type of device that could tell his friends were he was at. Shyvana said "there is nothing on him" Alex said "there not my comrades" Elise then asked Alex "why are they here and what do they want?" "I'm not sure but I think they want to kill every living thing that is in this cave". Elise told her spider "go get the others and attack them!" the spider quickly took off. As Shyvana and Elise were about to leave the room Alex said "wait I can help you" Shyvana said "oh yeah how can I trust that you won't stab us in the back" "look if you let me help you, I will tell you more on why I am here and I will owe you" Shyvana and Elise looked at each other, seeing if they could trust him or not before Alex said "a friend with benefits". Both Shyvana and Elise nodded at each other, Shyvana said "ok". Alex tried to get up, but he struggled due to his injuries and said "do have anything for my wounds?" Elise said "Shyvana go grab a healing potion from the store room, I will go and welcome our guests".

At the cave entrance

There were a small army of mercenaries outside of the cave entrance that would lead to Elise's home. The leader of the army said "ok here is the deal our client wants this one alive" all of the mercenaries looked at a picture with Elise on it saying 'alive'. "And this one dead" the mercenaries then pulled out a picture of Shyvana saying 'kill' "if we succeed in our task then we will get paid 100,000 gold so don't screw it up!"

Back with Elise

After Alex was done drinking from the health potion he said "thanks for that" Shyvana smiled and said "no problem" Elise came back saying "is he better" Shyana nodded in agreement. Alex asked Elise "where did you put my one man army bag?" Elise pulled the bag down from one of the shelves and handed it to him saying "I knew you were going to say that". Alex opens the bag and pulls out a Mossberg 500 and started loading it with 12 gauge shells. As Alex was loading up his shotgun, a Vastaya was in front of the door and was getting ready to open it. Alex heard the Vastayan on the other side and was almost done loading his shotgun. As Alex put the last shell into the chamber, the Vastayan opens the door only to be meat with the barrel of a shotgun pointing at him. Alex saw the Vastaya quickly pointed the shotgun at his chest and fired. The shot caused the Vastaya to go flying back and hitting the ground with a loud thud. The mercenaries slowly moved through the house looking for Shyvana at the very least, the mercenaries then came across an army of spiders. The mercenaries tried to fight off the spiders with some of their weapons, some used fire magic to kill the spiders. As they were doing that, Elise came out of the shadows and began to attack the mercenaries. The group behind the one that Elise was attacking saw her and put tracualizig darts on their crossbows as to not kill her. As a mercenary was about to take aim, Elise saw this and smacked the crossbow out of the mercenaries hand and slashed him across the face with her claws, the other merc started to use magic to try and sedate her, Elise threw venom in the Vastaya's eyes causing him to real back in pain, she then stabbed the Vastaya in the chest with her claws killing him almost instantly. Alex was moving through the halls checking every corner to make sure that there was no one there. When he entered a big room, three mercenaries begin shooting their crossbows at him, Alex quickly got behind cover as the bolts where hitting the wall in front of him. Shyvana was moving through the halls trying to find Elise, she ran into a group of mercs that saw her. Shyvana saw one of them aim there crossbow at her, she quickly put her hand up and shot flames at the group sting them on fire, as the group was trying to get the flames off them, Shyvana continued to move through the halls to find Elise. Alex aimed his shotgun at one of the crossbow men, the merc he was aiming at fired his crossbow and the bolt went by Alex as fired his shotgun and hit the merc in the head. He quickly aimed and fired at the second mercenary killing him as well, before being forced behind cover by the last mercenary. The mercenary saw his two dead comrades and yelled "you motherfucker!". Alex pulled out a stun grenade and threw it into the room and once the grenade went off, he moved at of cover and shot at the last mercenary in the room. Shyvana continued to search for Elise, she entered the room and saw that there were two mercenaries there. Shyvana threw fire at the first mercanay and blocked an attack from the second one, she was holding back the knife that the merch was pointing and trying to stab her with, as the knife was getting closer to her, Shyvana then put her hand over one of the mercenaries wrist and her hand lit up with fire magic burning his wrist. The mercenary yelled in pain forcing him to let go of her and his knife. Shyvana grabbed the knife and cut the mercenaries throat. Out of nowhere a mercenary ran up and punched her, knocking her down to the ground. The mercenary then used his crossbow to start choking her, as Shyvana was struggling to pull the crossbow off her, Elise walked up behind the mercanay and sank her claws into his skull, she pulled her claws out and the mercenary fell to the ground. Elise looked at Shyvana and offered her hand, Shyvana said "thank you" as she grabbed Elise's hand and got to her feet. The two then heard someone trying to break into the room. Both Shyvana and Elise ran to the door and tried to keep it closed as the mercenaries tried breaking it open. As the two tried to keep the door closed, Alex then entered the room and pulled out his frag grenade and told them "open it real quick" the two opend the door just a little bit, it was enough room for Alex to throw the grade into the room that the seven or so mercenaries were in. When the grenade rolled past them, both Shyvana and Elise slammed the door shut and ran away from it. As the two ran away, the mercenaries behind the door were making a commotion before the grenade blew up, blowing the doors open. When the three got out of cover, they could hear a couple of cries of pain coming from the room the mercs were in.

Outside

One of the mercenaries ran up to the leader saying "we lost about half of our guy's down there, should we leave?" the leader gave the man a look and said "are you kidding, we are not giving up on that prize, we just have to use a different tactic" the leader then looked behind him and said "fire mages your up, burn every you see but leave a small path for them to follow!" five of the fire mages then entered the cave and started to spray fire all over the walls, the floor and ceiling, the fire stuck to everything it touched and it didn't need any type of flammable material to keep the flames going, it just stuck to whatever it touched. The mercenary then asked "why should we leave them a small path?" the leader looked at him and answered "because when there is enough of that fire, the fire would then start to slowly spread and with all of that thick black smoke choking out the air, they will be forced to come out of that cave and walk into our trap"

Inside

The three started to make there way up to the entrance to make sure that no more mercenaries would be coming. Then Elise and the others were greeted by a wall of flames that was mostly blocking the door and was slowly coming to them, but at the same time the air was being filled with thick blcak smoke that made it impossible to breath in. The three then headed back down to the lower levels with the black smoke following them. Alex said "try and find something to put the fire out with" Elise said "that won't work, this is a magical fire only the people who conjured the flames could put it out" Alex said "so were fucked?". Elise said "no, I have an emergency exit, never thought I would have to use it, but it would lead us outside where I have a boat waiting for us" Alex then asked "where would we go?" Shyvana said "wait we can go to Demacia" Elise looked at Shyvana with a worried look on her face "Shyvana, I don't think" Shyvana interrupted Elise saying "I some people there that can help us, keep us someplace safe" "Shyvana, I don't think that Demacia would want me around". Shyvana looked at Elise stepped closer to her, placed a hand on the right side of her head saying "I won't let them do anything to you I promise" Elise looked in Shyvana's eyes and felt that warmth in her heart come back, she quickly brushed it to the side and said "Demacia it is then" Shyvana smiled before Elise said "the exit is this way". Elise lead the two to this room were she pulled a secret lever and the hidden door opened up revealing a hallway that leads to the other end of the island. As the three moved through the cave like hall, Elise realised that she is missing something and said "wait, I need to get something I will be right back" as Elise headed back Shyvana said "wait" but Alex grabbed her hand and said "don't worry about her she can find her way back" the two contiunued to move through the halls until they found an exit. Elise quickly entered her garden and saw that the flames were destroying everything, she let out a moan saying "all of those years for this come on!" she then looked around and saw what she was looking for, however the flames were getting dangerously close to it. Elise quickly picked up a small pot and carefully dug under the Red Dragon Rose and placed it in the pot, the moment she placed rose in the pot the fire reached the spot were the rose was at. Elise then quickly entered the room where she had the ring in, she opened the case and placed the beautifully crafted ring in her pocket, then she took off to the emergency exit. A few minutes later, both Alex and Shyvana come running out with a flower in her hand, as Elise got in the boat with two Alex said "you went back for a flower?" Elise looked at him said "yes, this rose is very precious to me" she lied Elise wanted the ring, but she was getting thoughts about giving it to Shyvana, so she decided to grab the Red Dragon Rose. Alex then started to row the boat out at shore. As Alex was rowing the boat he said "were to first?" Shyvana answered "just row about a half a mile in this direction and the flow will take us to the nearest port.

END


	7. Chapter 7

Institute of War

A worker from the Institute walked into Anna's office, she noticed that Anna was wearing a dress and looked as if she was heading somewhere. The worker said "heading out ma'am?" "why yes I am" "where to ma'am?" "to Earth, there is a country there that is violating the treaty" "should we call upon the nations and some champions?" "no, that won't be needed, I will give them another chance, as long as they are willing to take it" the worker smiled and said "our sweet and forgiving Anna, always giving people second chances". Anna smiled and said "thank you, well wish me luck".

Moscow, Russia

The Russian president was looking through some paperwork, the paperwork was about the secret Russian rearmament, like the Americans, the Russians were not fans of the treaty that the Intatue of War had forced upon them. Then one of the advisors came in and said " someone from the Institute want to speak to you" "ok let them in". About a minute later a woman walks in the room and introduced herself "hello you must be the Russian president?" as Anna extended her hand and shock the presidents "yes I am and you must be?" "Anna" the two then took their seats and the Russian president asked "so what brings you here today?" "I am here because you are violating the treaty" the Russian president laughed "that is preposterous". Anna just gave the Russian president a glare and said "don't lie to me, I know you are assembling a secret army, going back to your old ways huh?" the Russian president gave her a strange look "old ways?" "yeah old ways, going back to being communist" the Russian president said "communist, those days are over, we are now a democracy" "are sure because I heard other people say that before" "listen we have done some things in the past, but we have changed" Anna said "bullshit, I know you are lying and for that you must be punished" "punished! But we have done nothing wrong". Anna then looked out the window and saw the Russian army marching down Red Square, the crowd of people cheered them on as they went by, Anna said "oh yeah then what do you call that" pointing to the parade, the Russian president looked at were Anna was pointing looked back and said "that is a parade celebrating the fallen heroes at the battle of Stalingrad" "pfft heros, they died like the swine that they were". That angered the Russian president as he pointed his finger at her saying "you take that back" "no they were communist pigs that got what was coming so don't call them heroes" "how dare you! Yes Stalin had brought modern industry to Russia which it badly needed, but he also purged our officers and killed millions in the Gulag, but those soldiers who fought and died in the battle of Stalingrad, fought for their home and for their motherland it wasn't necessarily for Stalin!" "It doesn't matter, for violating the terms, Russia is to have a military size no larger than 75'000 men" "75,000 that is about half the size of our army!" Anna nodded her head. The president then asked "does any of the other countries have to be under this limit?" Anna answered "no just you, and don't think about fighting back because I have a very special friend who would be more than willing to pay your country a visit, oh and by the way she hates fossil fuel burning and last I heard you have new oil fields in the Caucuses". The Russian president frowned, he pulled out a pen and put his signature on the paper, Anna smiled and said "Thank you, I will be back again to see if you have honored this new agreement" as Anna was walking out of the room, the Russian president said "if you do then watch your back" Anna ignored what he said and left the room, he then looked at one of his advisors and said "get me the American president".

Somewhere in Demacia

Shyvana, Elise and Alex were walking through the open fields Alex asked Shyvana "so tell me more about this Demacia" Shyvana said "it is a nice place, it is fairly easy to get along with other people, as long as you don't use any magic that is". Then Demacian guards showed up with one of them saying "halt, state your business here if you have any magical items on you we will confiscate them" Elise looked like she was ready to attack the guard, Shyvana put her hand up signaling her to stand down, she told the guard "I am Shvyana, I am with the royal guard under Prince Jarvan IV" Garen walked past the guards saying "lower your weapons, she is with me" Garen looked at Shyvana and said "Shyvana, it has been a long time.." Garen looked over and saw Elise and drew his sword and pointed it at her "well what do we have here" Shyvana quickly got in front of Elise "don't she is with me, we need to see Jarvan" Garen gave her a questioning look before lowering his weapon "ok follow me".

Palace

Jarvan was looking at a map that was on the table, one of the guards said "my prince, you have visitors" Jarvan looked up and saw Shyvana walk into the room. He had a smile on his face when he saw her and said "Shyvana, I am so glad that your ok" Jarvan then gave Shyvana a hug. Shyvana hugged Jarvan back, Jarvan pulled back and said "you've been gone for months I thought that you were dead". Jarvan looked over and saw Elise, he quickly grabbed his lance and pointed it at her "how dare you show up here". Under normal circumstances Elise would have attacked Jarvan to protect herself, but she didn't want to upset Shyvana, so she put her hands up and slowly backed up until the tip was just inches from her face. Shyvana quickly leapt over to Elise's defiance "Jarvan don't she is with me" "Shyvana that woman has done nothing good for Demacia" "I know but I promise you that she will not harm anybody here" "Shyvana how can you defend this woman, she is evil, she will bring no good while she is still here" then a female voice said "ain't that right". Shyvana and Elise looked to see where the voice came from and saw that it was Vayne "who are you" Shyvana asked Vayne answered "Vayne, you must be Shyvana, Jarvan was telling me about you". Shyvana then held Elise's hand and said to Jarvan "Jarvan please, don't kill her, I trust her and if she does anything to a Demacian then I will take the blame". As Jarvan and Shyvana were arguing, Alex walking in the room. Jarvan looked at Shyvana for a second then looked at Elise and said "fine, I won't harm her as long as she doesn't try to kill me, you, my girlfriend or any Demacian. Shyvana let out a sigh of relief and said "thank you Jarvan" then Jarvan turned to see Alex standing there with his FN Scar in a lowered position, he looked at Shyvana and said "is he with you?" Shyvana nodded her head in agreement. Jarvan then asked Alex "who are you?" "I am Alex" "Alex, where are you from?" "I'm from the United States" "the United States, never heard of this place, what type of soldier are you, for I have never seen that uniform and weapon" "I am with Delta force, I am not at liberty to give you more information" "fair enough, alright I will give you three separate rooms and make yourselves comfortable". As Shyvana and Elise sat down on a couch together, Shyvana asked Jarvan "you have a girlfriend, who is she?" Jarvan smiled and put his arm around Vayne pulling her closer to him, Vayne just smiled and put her arm around him. Shyvana smiled and said "aw I'm so happy for you" Javan said "thank you" then Jarvan saw that Alex was looking around and said "hay take a seat and relax I'm not going to hurt you, here I will get some wine up here". As Jarvan and Vayne were talking to each other, Elise looked at Shyvana and said in a low voice, "thank you" Shyvana smiled and said "hey I told you, I wouldn't let anything happen to you" Shyvana gave Elise a quick kiss, wile nobody saw the kiss Vayne said aloud "you two look like your close to each other," Alex told Vayne "oh just give it some time and they will get even closer".

Elise was trying to get some sleep but only found herself staring at the ceiling, she then looked to the right of her and saw nobody in that spot, Elise wanted Shyvana to be here with her, to bring her comfort, warmth and love. The strange feeling came back but this time there was something else to it, she couldn't describe what it was but she felt like it had something to do with her being alone. Elise pushed it off saying to herself "I am in a relationship with her, I am just over exaggerating" eventually Elise fell asleep. Elise found herself standing in a dark room, she looked around and saw that the only light was coming from a partly open door. Elise slowly walked to and opens the door, she saw something out in the distance, she couldn't make out what it was, but as she got closer she could see Shyvana and Zyra. The two women were fighting, as Elise got closer she tried to stop the women from fighting. Zyra pushed Elise out of the way and pinned Shyvana to the ground with her vines. Zyra looked at Elise and handed her a knife saying "kill her for me" Elise held the knife in her hand looked at Shyvana and back at Zyra and shook her head in disagreement, then a hand roughly came down on hers and a voice said "do what she says" then something forced her to stab Shyvana, the knife rested in Shyvana's chest, Elise wanted to scream, but she couldn't she couldn't say anything she was just holding onto Shyvana. Then something put it's arm around her neck and started choking her, as Elise was struggling to break free the voice said "You must be punished for disobeying my love" then Elise saw Zyra lunge right at her. Elise awoke from her awful dream, taking deep breaths she looked next to her to see nobody there. Elise got up out of bed and looked out the window and saw the night sky and judging by how quiet it is, it was safe to say that it was late at night. Elise then quietly made her way to Shyvana's room. When Elise entered her room, she saw that Shyvana was sleeping in her bed. Elise let out a sigh of relief, Shyvana opened her eyes and saw Elise standing at the door way, she asked her "Elise is something wrong?" Elise answered "no, it's I.. nothing I just wanted to check on you" as Elise was about to leave the room. Shyvana said "no stay here, with me" Elise smiled and said "ok" she quietly made her way to the bed and slowly got under the covers. Shyvana then put her arm around Elise and pulled her closer, as Shyvana did that, Elise felt a type of warmth come over her and the strange feeling of loneliness was gone. Elise just moved closer to Shyvana and once she was in a comfortable position, she closed her eyes and hoped that the next dream would not be a bad one.

END


	8. Chapter 8

Somewhere on Runeterra

The leader of the mercenaries that went after Shyvana and Elise, was standing in front of a robed woman and was unable to see her face. The woman in robes said "so have you completed your task" the mercenary said "I am sorry ma'am but they got away". The robed woman said "so you failed in your task" "yes ma'am, but there was a third person amongst the two" "a third person?" "yes, my men could get into detail on what he looked like but they said that he was armed with some weapon and was aiding the two women" "I see.'' the mercenary leader said "so am I free to go?" the robed woman patted him on the shoulder and said "of course" the woman then turned around and pulled out her short sword and cut his head off. The robed woman said to herself 'well this is starting to get interesting'.

Demacia

Alex was setting up a beacon to try and make contact with high command. Inside Shyvana was talking to Jarvan, Jarvan asked Shyvana "so for the months you were gone, was Elise responsible for that?" Shyvana said "yes" Jarvan sighed and said "see Shyvana that is why I don't trust her, all that time she could have just killed you, but she didn't" "Jarvan I told you I won't let her do anything to harm any Demacian" "but how do I know if that is really you saying that, for all I know she could have put some sort of spell over you or comprised you" "Jarvan do know how ridiculous that sounds, I promise you that nothing has happened to me". Jarvan was hesitant at first, then Shyvana placed her hand on top of his and said "look at me" Jarvan looked into Shyvana's eyes to see if there was any signs of deception, but he still saw his old friend still there. Jarvan said "ok I trust you". Then Elise entered the room and said " hey Shyvana" "hi Elise" Shyvana got up out of her chair and told Jarvan "I will talk to you later" as the two women walked off Jarvan said "alright you take care". The two women then walked outside onto the balcony. Elise asked Shyvana "so I take it that Jarvan isn't a fan of me" Shyvana sighed "well it's just that he doesn't know you, and he wants to protect his friends and family" "so I am not a friend?" "no it's just that, you just need to, talk to him or get to know him, he's not a bad guy he really isn't" Elise chuckled "for you, I will be willing to give him a chance". Shyvana smiled and told her "thank you". Shyvana then held onto Elise's hand as the two women continued to walk down the balcony. Then the two women stopped in front of a part of the balcony with a view of the city below them. Elise looked down on to the city, the view was amazing, especially since she had been living in a cave for years. Shyvana noticed this and said "enjoying the view" Elise smiled and said "I would if this damn petricite would go away" Shyvana laughed and said "oh I know the feeling" "ha then how is that you stay here?" "well know and then I will get out and let my magic flow and sometimes transform into a dragon" "how come I haven't seen you in your dragon form yet?" "well I just wasn't angry enough yet" "what I didn't make you angry when I held you captive?" Shyvana looked at Elise and said sarcastically "maybe but I'm pretty sure that your beautiful face didn't convince me otherwise" Elise smiled "flaterer" as she leaned in and gave Shyvana a kiss. The two looked at Alex, who appeared to be talking to somebody, Elise wondered who he was talking to but right now that didn't matter. Elise then asked Shyvana "should we go ask him about this 'Earth' I am curious as to what is like there?" Shyvana agreed with Elise "yes I never heard about Earth and am wondering about some things about that place" "then let's ask him" the two women then walked over to Alex.

Once Alex was done setting up the communication beacon, he started to shift through the radio frequencies to reach high command. Eventually he found the right frequency, Alex said though the radio "command, command this Alex do you read over?" a voice came through and said "this is command identify yourself" "this is Sargent Alex, I am with Delta force over" "it's good to hear from you Alex, you here to give us an update to your mission?" "about that, I was sent to the wrong place and was captured" "did you give them any information about your mission?" "no, however they did git a hold of my identification papers and may have learned something" "damn, do you know their names or what they look like?" "yes one is named Shyvana and the other Elise both are females" "can you describe what they look like" "yes Shyvana has a purple skin color while Elise has a pale purplish skin color, also Shyvana has an orangish eye color and Elise has a red eye color" "copy that if you need any reinforcements I will inform them to look to look out for these two women". Alex looked around and saw both Shyvana and Elise standing at a balcony sharing a kiss. He then looked back at what he was doing, command said "so you were sent to the wrong place?" "yes apparently the hq of the Instatue was not in the Shadow Isles" "Shadow Isles?" Alex then turned around to see Shyvana and Elise now walking towards him, Alex said to himself 'shit' and told command "look I will tell you more but I have to go someone is coming" Alex then turned the beacon off. Elise said "hey Alex do you have a minute?" "sure what do you need?" "me and Shyvana want to learn more about this Earth". Alex was a bit hesitant to give them information about his homeworld, because when Elise asked him about his country, it seemed like she wanted to do something and whatever it was it wouldn't be good. He eventually said "yeah after a while I will tell you about Earth" Shyvana said "ok, and what is this thing" as Shyvana pointed at the communication beacon. Alex said "eh it's nothing".

Institute of war

Zyra entered the Institute, the workers that saw her backed away from her in fear, as they saw that she looked furious. She stormed her way through before she stopped at the front desk, the female employee had a scared look on her face as Zyra approached her. The female employee said "can I help you?" in a fearful way "I wish to speak to a summoner!" hesitant the female employee said "the the Summoners aren't in right now" Zyra then grabbed the woman by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up out of her seat, the woman let out a scream of fear as she was yanked up. One of the guards drew his sword and said "let go of woman ma'am or I will use force" Zyra looked at the guard and threw the woman back into her seat and started to attack the guard, when she was ready to deliver a killing blow, Anna said "That's enough!" Zyra looked at Anna let go of the guard and said "I wish to speak to you" "of course I am willing to speak to any champion" "where is Elise, my lover?" Anna looked at and said "come with me and let's have this conversation in a more private area" Anna led Zyra to her office. Once inside Anna closed the door and said "Now what was your question?" "where is Elise, she is not at home and I can't find her anywhere!" Anna nodded her head "why is she not at home, did something happen?" "when I came back to her home, it was just wrecked, most of the things were burned or was rubble" "do think she may have died in whatever happened?" Zyra shook her head in disagreement "no she is still alive I know it". Anna then walked over to her filing cabinet and pulled out some files to see if the instature had picked up any information about an attack on Elise's property. Eventually Anna said "ah yes it appears that it was a deliberate attack on Elise" Zyra had shocked look and said "what, by who?" Anna then pulled some papers out and put them down on her desk to let Zyra see. Anna then answered Zyra's question by saying "Demacia, they came down and attack Elise in order to rescue one of their own" this made Zyra angry, she asked Anna "who was responsible who called it in?" Anna then pulled out a picture of Shyvana and said "she did" when Zyra saw the picture, it only made her even more angry, Zyra said aloud "that bitch! Please don't tell me that she killed her" Anna responded "as far as I know she is being held captive in Demacia, that's all I know". Zyra looked at the picture of Shyvana and said to it "oh you just fucked with the wrong bitch" Zyra then made her way to the door, before she left she looked back to Anna and said "thank you again" Anna smiled and said "any time"

Demacia

It was dusk outside and Alex was back on to the commauitaction beacon. Alex said "sorry about the long delay, I had to blend in with the crowd, can you track my position?" "we are currently trying to track the position stand by" about a couple of minutes waiting command came back and said "ok we now have your position, as long as you don't turn the beacon off" "alright now I can have a wireless communication with you as long as I am in the towers range" "affermitve, should we send reinforcements to help you deal with the two women?" "negative they seem to be friendly so far, but get ready to open a portal when I call for it" "roger that, we will wait for your confirmation, is there anything else?" "no that is all command".

Meanwhile

Elise was laying down in Shyvana's bed, she was looking at the ceiling. She saw Shyvana come out of the bathroom after getting out of the shower. Shyvana laid down next to Elise, she noticed that Elise was zoning out and said "are you ok?" Elise snapped out of whatever she was doing and looked back at Shyvana "yeah i'm ok, I was just board" "good thing that tomorrow we will be having a celebration" "celebration?" Elise asked. Shyvana said "yeah a celebration after defeating my mother in battle" "you fought and killed your mother, but why?" Shyvana looked away and back at Elise again "it's a long story and.. I" Shyvana turned away with a pained look on her face "I don't want to talk about it right now". Elise noticed this and placed a hand on Shyvana's shoulder saying "it's ok I understand" Shyvana looked at Elise and said "thank you" Shyvana then gave Elise a hug. As the two were hugging each other, Elise couldn't help but enjoy this moment, she loved it when she was alone with Shyvana in a peaceful environment. But she began to question on whether she still wanted to take over the world or stay with Shyvana in a peaceful life. Shyvana then gave Elise a warm kiss before the two fell asleep.

Noxus

Swain was overlooking some of the battle plans that were occurring in Ionia. As he was looking at his victories, a woman bursts through the door as she approached Swain, the Noxian guards stood in front of her preventing her from getting any closer to their leader. Sawin said "stand down men, who are you?" as the guards stepped back, Zyra walked up to Sawin and said "So you must be the leader of Noxus?" Sawin chuckled and said "well one of the three, I would be the true ruler if not for the pale lady, but that is a story for another time, my question for you is, who are you and why speak to me in person?" "I am Zyra and I think I can help you". Swain laughed "and what can you possible help me with hmm , as far as I can tell my war it Ionia is going splendid" Zyra said "I know that you have a thing against Demacia" "yes, Demacia should be in Noxian territory, why?" "well let's just say that there is someone in Demacia that I want, and I am willing to help you deal with Demacia". Now Swain was intrigued, now he had another possible ally against Demacia, however he had other matters to deal with, Swain told Zyra "yes well, I will keep that in mind, right now I have to try and capitulate Ionia, once that is done then I will deal with Demacia". Then a female voice said "oh but that is where you are mistaken" both Sawin and Zyra looked to see where that voice came from and saw a woman step out of the shadows to reveal that it was Evelynn. Evelynn said "you see, Demacia will be holding a celebration tomorrow and most of the leaders and higher up's in Demacia will be attending the celebration, so if your willing you could send some of your 'party crashers' in with me and here and Demacia will be in a vulnerable state" Evelynn then looked at Swain with a seductive look on her face "so what do you say?". Swain looked back down at the battle plans and thought for a moment before looking back at Evelynn with an evil green on his face saying "I think I can arrange that".

The next day, Demacia

Elise was in what appeared to be a dressing room, there were two women in the room with her helping to adjust her dress. Elise wore a beautiful black and red dress, the chest part of her dress had small gems on it to make the dress appear sparkly. One of the women had a measuring tape, she was finishing up taking measurements and asked Elise "how is the fit?" Elise moved around a bit to test the dress, she told the woman "it fits perfectly, how much would this cost?" "nothing, sense you friends with Shyvana, one of the top royal guards" "thank you" "no thank you and enjoy the party". As Elise walked out of the dressing room and was greeted by Shyvana. Elise was taken aback when she saw the half dragon, Shyvana was wearing a dark red dress, the dress went down to her knees, like Elise's dress, Shyvana's dress was a little bit revealing. Shyvana said "wow you are looking stunning in that" Elise said "I think I should be the one saying that, you look very beautiful in that" Shyvana smiled as the two came closer together and gave each other a kiss, as the two were kissing, Elise snaked her hand around the back of Shyvana's neck, wile Shyvana put her arms around Elise's lower back. Elise then deppend the kiss causing Shyvana to let out a soft moan. The two broke the kiss, with Shyvana saying "if we are going to be doing that, then we better do it in a more 'private place'" "ha then let's hope that the 'private place' comes quickly" the two giggle before giving each other a quick kiss. Shyvana said "we better get going, the party will begin soon". Later on, Alex looked up at the sky and saw that it looked around the 7-8:00 pm time, as the sun was starting to get ready to set. Alex then got back on the radio to talk to command "command,this is Alex" "command here, do you have something to report?" "I am invited to go to this party, I will be under radio silence until I give you the all clear, but if something goes wrong I will need you to open the portal as soon as possible" "copy that, command out" after that Alex walked into the palace.

The outskirts of Demacia city

Evelynn,Zyra and some Noxian had just met up. Zyra told everyone "ok if anyone finds Elise, please bring her to me and if you run into Shyvana, save her for me". Then as the group began to move to the palace, someone said "hey which one of you is Zyra?" Zyra looked at the man with a confused look on her face, she had never seen this man before, Zyra looked at the man and said "yes, is there something that I can do for you?" "yes someone told us to help you" "and who is this someone?" Zyra took a good look at the man and saw that he was wearing dark grey robes and she could see that under some parts of the robes she could see a blackish grey clothing, in fact all of them had the same clothing. The mysterious man said "that is none of your concern, now shall we go and spice this party up" Zyra laughed "well like I said if you find Elise bring her to me and don't kill Shyvana, now let's go don't want to miss out on the party".

Back at the party

The main hall was filled with hundreds of guests from the city, there were several tables in the hall filled with plates full of food. As the crowds of people were talking with each other, Shyvana and Elise were on the upper balconies, which was the more luxurious part of the hall. At the end of the hall stood the king and queen of Demacia, both the king and queen were sitting on their thornes. Then king Jarvan the III picked up his wine glass to get everyone's attention. About a minute later the room quieted down king Jarvan said "I would like to welcome everyone to our celebration, today we are celebrating our victory over a dragon that was wreaking havoc on our beautiful nation, but our brave and valiant soldiers had slain the fowl beast" the crowd of people began to applaud, King Jarvan also said "so let us celebrate their victory and honor the fallen, for Demacia!" "for Demacia!" said the crowd, after that every went back to what they were previously doing. Then king Jarvan saw Vayne said to her " Vayne will you come with me for a moment" king Jarvan and Vayne soon walked off into a private room were king Jarvan said "my son cares a lot about you" Vyane replied "oh my king we are just friends that's all" King Jarvan laughed and said "oh there is no need to lie, I can see it in your eyes that you have an interest for my son and I approve of you" Vayne smiled and said "thank you". Then out of nowhere a gunshot was heard, the smile on Vayne's face disappeared, King Jarvan stopped smiling and turned around to see his wife clutching her chest in pain. A royal guard came by to help her, King Jarvan said "honey?" then King Jarvan's wife collapsed onto the ground. After that a Noxian troop kicked open the doors and the other few Noxian soldiers along with some of the robed soldiers began to open fire on the civilians with their crossbows and guns, one of the robed soldiers pointed his gun at one of the Demacian guards and emptied about half of the clip into the guard until hit the ground. Alex heard the gunshots and said to himself 'shit, looks like I got trouble' he then opened his One Man Army bag and started to assemble his G36C assault rifle. Shyvana and Elise quickly got up from their seats and went off to find Garen and the other guards. Shyvana told Elise "follow me, we have to find Garen and see if there is anything that we can do to help" "and Alex?" asked Elise "he better be there too, because he is not going to sit this one out". Eventually both Shyvana and Elise had reached the room were Garen and some of the royal guards are, Garen told the guards "Ok we need to get the King to safety and if you can try and help the civilians!" "Garen, do you know were the King is at?!" asked Shyvana, Garen looked at her and said "no, but you will be in charge of trying to evacuate the civilians, and as for you!" as Garen pointed at Elise "you knew something like this was going to happen did you!" Elise was taken aback when she heard Garen say that. Shyvana said in Elise's defence "no she didn't she is with me Garen!" Garen shook his head and said "we will see about that". After that Shyvana and Elise took off to try and evacuate any civilian they see. After a while both Shyvana and Elise had helped evacuate most of the civilians, then as they were looking around for any survivors. One of the Noxian soldiers acted like a wounded civilian saying "help, help I bleeding!" and "they are right outside someone please help me!" Elise entered the room where she heard the cries for help, only for her to get hit in the head with a crossbow by a Noxian soldier. Shyvana saw this and quickly ran up to help her, but the Noxian soldier began to fight her, eventually the soldier had pinned Shyvana against the wall choking her with the crossbow, Elise was unable to do anything as she was still stunned by the attack. Then Alex shot the soldier in the head with his assault rifle, Shyvana fell to ground taking in deep breaths. Alex ran up to her and asked her "are you ok?" Shyvana said "yeah I'm fine" Alex turned and saw Elise on the ground, he quickly moved over to her and helped her back up onto her feet. Then Noxian soldiers in the other room saw the three and began to fire their crossbows at them, Alex provided covering fire as Shyvana, Elise and eventually Alex left the room. As the three were moving though the palace, Shyvana couldn't help but ask Alex "where were you?" "somewhere ok, where are you taking us?" "outside, we need to get out of here". The three soon made it outside onto the balcony were they were met with Jarvan IV holding a wounded Vayne. Jarvan saw Elise and yelled at her "you! This is your fault!" Elise said "what?! I had nothing to do with this!" "bullshit I know your hiding something!" Shyvana told Jarvan "Jarvan, this is not Elise's doing!". Alex said to break up the argument "enough! You need to get out of here, I will be heading back to Earth now!" Elise said "wait, you need to take us with you" "the hell I do" "hey! You still owe me and Shyvana plus Vayne is wounded and needs help!". After a minute Alex yelled "fuck!" then Alex got onto the radio and said "command this is Alex!" "this is command, are you breaking radio silence?" "no I need the portal open now, for me plus four" "puls four? You are not authorised to bring anyone with you" "look it is a long story, I have one who needs immediate medical attention and we are all going to die if you don't open that portal!" hesitant command said "ok opening portal now, but if something goes wrong, the blood is on your hands". Then a portal opened up next to the communication tower, Alex told Jarvan "go though there and do whatever those people tell you to ok!" "got it" Jarvan then walked through the portal and disappeared. Alex looked at Elise and said "you know how you wanted to know more about Earth" "yes why?" "well your about to go there" as he then pushed both Shyvana and Elise through the portal. Before Alex entered, he destroyed the communication tower to try and cover his tracks and entered the portal.

Earth

When Elise exited the portal, she saw Shyvana standing next to her and Jarvan standing in front of her. Then a group of soldiers in uniforms unfamiliar to Elise, the soldiers said "put your hands up!" as the soldiers approached them with their weapons fixed on them as well. Both Shyvana and Elise had put their hands in the air, Jarvan on the other hand couldn't do that because he was holding Vayne in his arms, he told the soldiers "please she needs help, she is hurt bad". Then Alex had made his way through the three and told the soldiers "stand down soldiers they are with me" "who are you said one of the soldiers?" "I am Sargent Alex, now stand down". Command got on the radio and said "do what he says that's an order" the soldiers then lowered their rifles. Alex then asked the soldiers "get a medic I have one who is severely wounded and needs medical attention" two medics ran into the room and laid down a stretcher and told Jarvan to place her on it, Jarvan gently laid Vayne down before the two medics took her away. Elise said "so now what?" Alex said "I will get us some place to stay for the night, and we will get more in detail tomorrow".

END


	9. Chapter 9

**Noxus**

Zyra walked into a room containing Swain in it, Swain saw her and asked "so how did it go?" "the Demacian leadership is no more". Swain couldn't help but smile "excellent, now that Demacia has no leader, that makes them easy prey" curious Zyra asked "so what are you going to do now?" "now, well I finally get to claim Demacia and then I will finish my conquest of Ionia".

**Earth**

Elise was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down at the ground. She was trying to figure out what just happened yesterday, one moment she was with Shyvana enjoying a special event, the next she is here being blamed for the events that unfolded. Shyvana saw Elise and sat down right next to her asking "what's wrong?" "If your wanting to know I had nothing to do with that attack I swear" "I know you had nothing to do with it" "but it is just Jarvan he believes that I had something to do with it, I bet you he was talking about me when I saw you two talking" "Elise I will not let Jarvan do anything to you, and I will be damned if I see you locked up in a cell" Shyvana then help Elise's hand in hers. Elise looked down at her hand and looked back at Shyvana saying "thank you" Elise then leaned in and gave Shyvana a kiss. Alex then entered the room and said "Shyvana, Elise come with me, the President would like to meet you" curious Shyvana asked "who is the president?" "you will see now come with me".

The three were shown to the into the oval office, before the three entered Alex told Shyvana and Elise "ok before we go in there I want to make one thing clear, we are about to meet someone who is very important so no funny business and please act professional because I don't want to like a fool". Shyvana and Elise understood this and nodded their heads in agreement. Then Alex entered the room saluting the president saying " " "at ease soldier, now where are these two women you wanted to show me?" "yes sir they are right here" Alex extended his left arm and said "this is Elise" Elise walked into the room "and this is Shyvana" Shyvana also entered the room. Shyvana made eye contact with the president, when he saw Shyvana's eyes, he leaned back in his chair, hesitantly he said "well I see you have some very friendly looking ladies you got here" he exaggerated the word 'friendly'. Alex said "there is no need to worry , so far they have not done any harm to me or anybody, yet" "right, so why did you bring them with you, you know that could be jeopardising our mission?" "I understand sir, but it was a last second and one of them was severely wounded" "right, well these people that you brought here, they can stay but only for a limited time and can not stress this enough but this has to remain a secret, for people from Runeterra are not allowed to be here on Earth" "I understand sir" "good dismissed".

**At a Hospital**

Shyvana and Elise saw Jarvan sitting next to Vayne, holding her hand. Both women wondered on why they haven't given her a health potion, for it would have certainly helped her a lot more than what they are currently doing. Elise said "I still have some health potions, should I give one to her?" Shyvana liked that idea but there was the matter of Jarvan "yes, but let me come with you, because I'm not sure if Jarvan is in the mood to see you". So the two women entered the room, Jarvan looked up and glared at Elise, Shyvana told Jarvan "here Elise has a health potion" as Shyvana tried to hand the potion over to him, Jarvan just pushed the potion away saying "how do I know that is not poison". "Jarvan please just give it to her" "no" Elise said "it's not poison I swear" "and you expect me to believe you" "trust me, if I wanted to kill her, she would have been dead already". Jarvan looked at the ground and back up at Elise saying "is there something or someone that you care about?" Elise said "why?" "is there someone that you care about" said Jarvan now running low on patience "well other than my spiderlings, there is one person that I care about" "who is he?" Elise looked a little embarrassed and said "well it is actually a she" Jarvan still dead serious said "who is she?". Elise said hesitantly "that doesn't really matter" Jarvan was starting to get angry and said "what is her name" Elise wanted to say Shyvana, but she didn't want to jeopardize her position or ever her friendship, so she said "Zyra", Jarvan looked at her and said "really because what I heard was that you and her were kissing" both women taking aback from this, Shyvana said "n n no those were just rumors or lies" Jarvan looked at Shyvana and said "don't lie me, in fact I saw you two kiss up on the balcony" Shyvana remained silent, in fear that Jarvan was going to do something. Jarvan said "look Shyvana, I don't care if your lover is a man or a woman. but my only concern is that your lover is a very dangerous woman who kills innocent people and is responsible for the death of my family!" Shyvana said in Elise's defence "Jarvan she had nothing to do with that" "bullshit!" Jarvan's sudden outburst caused the two flinch and step back "she is the last thing that I can call family and I will be damned if I let anything bad happen to her!" Elise hesitantly said "Jarvan please just give her the potion and calm down" "don't tell me what to do!" Jarvan got up from his seat, Shyvana saw this and she knew that he was going to do something to her, so she quickly pulled Elise into her arms and tried to protect her. Alex saw that Jarvan and the two women were arguing, but once he saw Shyvana pull Elise into her arms he said "shit" and quickly ran to the room. Jarvan picked up his lance and yelled "unlike Shyvana, I am and will not be under whatever you put over her!" Shyvana said "Jarvan she is innocent don't hurt her" "yeah well my lance says the same!" "hey!" said a random voice. The three looked over to see Alex standing in the doorway "calm down now!" "are you telling me that you are going to defend this monster!" he pointed at Elise when he said 'monster' "I said calm down" Alex then pulled out his pistol to show that he was not playing around. Shyvana saw the gun and told Alex "no don't hurt him, he is a good man just tell him to give her the health potion" Jarvan said "no I know that potion is laced with poison and I won't let her kill the woman I love!" "alright how about this" Alex put the pistol in Jarvan's hand told him "give her the potion and if it turns out to be poison, you can put a bullet in my head" "the bullet that will go into anyones head it will be hers" Shyvana said "no, Jarvan I won't let you hurt her" Jarvan then snatched the potion out of Elise's hand, he kept the gun pointed at her, then he opened the bottle and slowly poured it into Vayne's mouth. Slowly Vayne's wounds begin to heal back up, before long Vayne opened her eyes and looked at Jarvan. Jarvan smiled and said "Vayne?" Vayne just smiled and said "hey hun, I didn't weigh you down did I?" "never" Jarvan then leaned in and gave her a kiss. Then Jarvan gave Alex his pistol back saying "here you have, whatever this is back". Later on when Elise and Shyvana were alone, Elise told Shyvana "I'm sorry about what happened with Jarvan earlier" Shyvana looked at Elise "no, it's not your fault, I thought that if you would do something nice, Jarvan might change his mind but, let's just forget about it" "yeah I agree". Elise then cuddled up to Shyvana saying "thank you for protecting me" Shyvana put her arms around Elise and kissed the top of her head.

END


	10. Chapter 10

**Demacia**

About three weeks into the sige, the last of the Demacian resistance finally fell bringing an end the long battle. Swain walked through the palace as if he owned the place, some of the people in the background mainly women were crying. Sawin then sat down onto the throne, he had a big smile on his face as he looked at the palace. A Noxian soldier walked up to Swain and said "sir, what should we do about Ionia?" Swain just laughed "patiotions, we will worry about them later, for now let's celebrate this great victory".

**Earth**

It has been about a month on being on Earth and she still hasn't seen some of the places that Alex told her and Shyvana about. Elise told Shyvana "hey, Shyvana do you think that we should go with Alex when he goes to whatever that city was called again?" "I hope so, because I don't know about you, but I am getting kinda bored of this place" "same here, and do you know of the name of that city?" Shyvana shrugged her shoulders "I don't know sorry". Then Alex walked in and said "Ok I am going to be heading out for a little vacation, so just do what the captain says". Elise said "hey Alex, can me and Shyvana go with you" Alex looked at her and said "absolutely not" "why, we aren't going to do anything, besides we have been cooped up here for about a month already" "You can't come with me, New York City is a very densely populated area, and I don't know on how the civilians are going to react when they see you two" Shyvana asked "why, have they never seen magical creatures?" "yeah, there is no magic on Earth, there is just Humans and some other animals and that's it" "come on Alex, just one time let me and Elise see this place". Alex had to think hard for a moment, they he got an idea, he walked over and picked up a couple of sunglasses and walked up to both Shyvana and Elise and said "here take these" "what are they" asked Elise "just put them on, I will explain more when we get there". The three had gone outside and walked up to a four door truck, Alex asked the two "ok who is going to sit in front and who will take back seat?" Shyvana and Elise looked at each other and back at Alex, Shyvana said "we will sit in the back" Alex opened the door and the two women entered the truck, Then Alex started the truck and began to drive. As Alex was driving, Elise looked out the window and saw the setting sun, Shyvana said "so how long will it take?" Alax said "It will be a few hours before we get there, do you want to listen to music?" "sure". Alex then turned on the radio, he heard a hip hop song play, Alex did not like this song and asked both women "do you like this song?" Shyvana and Elise did not like the song either and shook their heads in disagreement. Alex said "same here" he changed the station, the next station started playing Alice in Chains, Alex said "oh this is a good song" it seemed like a mellow song, so Shyvana asked "what is the name of this song?" "The Rooster". The song was different from what Shyvana and Elise are used to hearing, Alex then handed Elise his Iphone two wireless headphones saying "if you don't want to listen to what I am listening to, you can listen to some music I have on my Iphone" Elise looked at the Iphone, not sure on what to do, she asked Alex "what do I do with it?" dumbfounded Alex said "what do you mean what do I do with it, have you never used an Iphone before" "nope" Alex them remembered that they were not from Earth "oh yeah, here" Alex then grabbed the Iphone and started touching the screen. Then as he handed it back to Elise he said "here you go, I think you will like these guys because I love them". Elise looked down at the Iphone saw 'Linkin Park' on the screen. As both Shyvana and Elise were listening to Linkin Park, they found that there were some songs that they liked, but still it was different from what they are used to listening too. Then the song 'In the End' started to play, Elise really liked this song, then as Elise was listening to the song, she slowly started to drift off to sleep.

Elise found herself in her old house, she saw that her bedroom was empty, she looked around for Shyvana. Elise beagain to search her house for her, "Shyvana?" she heard nothing, she continued to search around for her. Elise walked up to a door and proceed to open it. Elise saw that she was now in Demacia, she saw that people were running from something. As people were running past her, Elise called out "Shyvana, Shyvana!" she still didn't get anything. Elise continued to make her way through the crowds of people until she came across another door, when Elise opened this door, she saw Shyvana standing on a balcony that overlooked a mountain top view. The view was beautiful, but she wasn't there for the view, Elise said "Shyvana" Shyvana turned around and gave her a smile saying "hi Elise, isn't the view wonderful?" "yeah it is". As the two were going to kiss, a strange voice said "Not getting to close are we" then Shyvana let out a shocked gasp. Elise looked down and saw four claws in her chest, the creature pulled it's claws out her and Shyvana fell to the ground. Elise screamed "no!" Elise held onto Shyvana as she slowly fell down and died. Elise started to cry, she looked back up to see some shadowy figure standing in front of her. The figure looked femeine and had bright glowing red eyes, then Zyra came out of nowhere and said "you shouldn't have left me" then the shadow figure drove her claws into Elise's chest.

Elise woke up with a small jolt, she looked down and saw that she was resting her head on Shyvana's lap. Elise smiled and slowly pulled herself up, however Shyvana woke up and saw Elise and said "hi sleepy head" Elise giggled and pulled herself closer to Shyvana. Then Elise noticed that the sun was no longer out and it was night time. Alex said "you two awake?" Elise said "yes, why?" "good, because we are here". The three got out of the truck and began to make their way out of the parking garage,before they went outside, Alex said "ok you two close your eyes" "why" asked Shyvana "just do it" so Shyvana and Elise closed their eyes and the three walked outside, Alex of course helped them. Once outside Alex said "ok you can open them now" the two women opened their eyes and both were taken aback on what they saw. Shyvana said "oh wow" the two women looked up to see how tall the buildings are, Elise said "wow, and I thought that the palace in Demacia was big" Shyvana told Alex "how tall are these buildings? Because on Runeterra we tend to have buildings no higher than six stories high" Alex laughed "well on Earth, the sky's the limit, now put those sunglasses on and if any one asks, just say that you are a cosplayer". As the three walked through out the city, visiting some places, but Alex made sure that they went to Times Square. Then Alex took the two to the top of the Empire State building, as the three were up there, Alex took pictures of himself as well as take pictures of Shyvana and Elise. The three then went to their hotel room, once inside Alex said "ok you two can take those sunglasses off now". After a little while of relaxing and hanging out with each other, the three headed off to bed.

The next day the three continued to go and sight see and visit other tourist attractions. The day after that, the three headed back to Washington D.C. once they arrive, the captain that was supposed to be looking after Shyvana and Elise told Alex "what the hell are you doing, taking those two to a densely populated area, do you have any idea what would happen if people found out what they really are?!" Alex shrugged it off saying "yeah well my disguises worked for them worked didn't they" "don't bring them to a heavily populated area again got it" Alex saluted the officer and said "yes sir". Later on the three met up with Jarvan and Vayne, Elise noticed that Jarvan looked distort as well as Shyvana. Shyvana walked up and asked Jarvan "is everything ok?" Jarvan looked at Shyvan and said "no, I just heard that Demacia has fallen to Noxus" "what? How do you know" "because one of them told me they sent this, 'thing' in and saw noxian soldiers parading through the streets of Demacia". Jarvan then looked down at the ground with a defeated look on his face. Vayne placed her hand on his shoulder, Jarvan said aloud "I failed them" "no you didn't" said Vayne "no I did, I should have stayed and fought them and held out with my people" Shyvana told Jarvan "if you did that, you would be killed or worse". Elise then looked at the amarican soldiers in the room and said "Can you guys help and try and retake Demacia?" Alex shook his head in disagreement "we can't under the instatue of war, any nations of Earth are not allowed entrance to Runeterra". Jarvan looked up and said "then I need to return, back to Runeterra, my people need me" Major Blake said "we can drop you off in a more remote area but not in the city for obvious reasons" "that will do fine sir" Jarvan and Vayne soon left the room. Major Blake looked at Shyvana and Elise, to which Shyvana replied "uh we will also be going with them" the two women quickly followed Jarvan and Vayne out the room. As the four were prepaying to leave, Alex was pulled aside by a Colonel, the colonel said "Alex, before we send you back out there with those people, I want you to meet your new commanding officer, this is Major Blake, he will be your commanding officer" Blake stepped forward as the Colonel said his name, he extended his hand and said "it's nice to meet you Sargent Alex" Alex shock the Major's hand saying "it's nice to meet you too Marjor Blake" "be sure to report anything interesting to me and, if those two women that you will be accompanying start to act suspicious, tell me and I will send in an elite team to save you" Alex gave the Major a nod saying "thank you sir, I will keep that in mind" "now get out their Sargent, you have a mission to accomplish".

END


	11. Chapter 11

Zyra had burst through the doors, again she looked upset and walked up to Swain saying "did you find Elise?" Swain gave a dull answer "no, I did not" "what about Shyvana? Do you have her locked up somewhere, and don't tell that you had already executed her, because that is my job" "no, we didn't find her either" "then you have to help find them, I need my Elise, I need to see her again". "No, I am not sure if you haven't been paying attention, but I still have Ionia to defeat and I am not going to waste men and resources to find two people" Zyra glared at Swain, Swain didn't back down or let himself get intimidated, soon Zyra turned around and left the room, allowing Swain to get back to the battle reports.

**Somewhere in Valoran**

Shyvana,Elise and Alex were sitting down in some forest, the three were planning on what they should do next now that they are back on Runeterra. Shyvana said "so should we go back to Demacia and try and help Jarvan take the city back?" Alex said "you two can if you want, I am not allowed to, just me technically being here is violating the treaty" "so why are you here with us again?" "that's classified information". As Shyvana and Alex were talking, Elise felt something trying to contact her, she could hear something faint her head, she closed her eyes and tried to get it out of her head, then a clear voice came through and she knew this voice all too well "ah there you are, it has been a while since I last contacted you, what is going on? Usually you will go out and bring me sacrifices and I will renew your beauty, but now recently you stopped showing up, what has happened, did you suddenly lose interest, if so I would recommend that you come back and see me if you wish to keep your beauty and maybe even your new lover". Elise then opened her eyes, Shyvana looking at her Shyvana asked "is everything ok?" a bit hesitant Elise answered "yes, I need to get to Targon" "Targon, why there?" "I will explain on the way" Alex said "alright, how should we get to Targon?" Elise said "we can take a boat there" Shyvana said "or you can ride on me". Alex then gave Shyvana a confused look and said "what?" "yeah, I can transform into a dragon, don't believe me here" Shyvana then took a step back and an orangish hue with some elements of flames began to surround her, then a mighty purple dragon appeard. Alex took a step back in amazement as he said "holy shit!" Shyvana laughed "thanks for the feedback" Elise started to laugh as well saying "ah at least I am not the only one who can transform, here let me show you mine" then an aura surrounded Elsie, it was just like Shyvana's only this time the hue was red and Elise transformed into a giant spider. Alex jumped to the side as he saw the spider from Elise, Alex said "you too" Elise ignored what he said. Shyvana was surprised because she did not know that Elise could transform like she did, Shyvana told Elise "wow you are looking good honey" Elise laughed and said "so do you my beautiful dragon" Elise walked up and climbed up onto shyvana's back. Shyvana then looked at Alex and said "ok show us yours" Alex was taken aback by this and said "I can't" "then you don't with us" Alex frowned as if he was saying 'really' "come on, just let me on" as Alex began to walk forward, Shyvana continued to step back away from him saying "nope" as she stepped back. Alex was getting annoyed by this and said "come on dude" Shyvana said jokingly "i'm not a dude, i'm a lady" Elise pitched in saying "yeah, where are your manners rude sir" Elise then spat spider webbing at Alex. Alex blocked most of it with his hands "come on Elise that's not funny" said a now frustrated Alex, he continued to walk forward, only to have Shyvana continue to step back. Finally Shyvana said "I will let you on, as soon as you transform" now really annoyed Alex said "I told you, I can't" "then you don't get on" Alex then tried to run and quickly climb onto Shyvana's back, but Shyvana saw this and quickly stepped back, Elise also sprayed some webbing onto the american soldier to try and slow him down. Now Alex was starting to get mad, he is starting to take deep breaths to try and calm himself down, Shyvana said again "come on Alex just show us your transformation and I will let you on" "shyvana" Alex said as he tried to hold the anger in his voice back, "come on Alex I know you can do it" Alex tried to think of something that would be convincing, then he remembered a scene from the movie 'full metal jacket' when Sergeant Heartman asked joker if he had a war face. 'I hope that, that will be enough' Alex said to himself, he then pulled out his M16 rifle, he leaned forward on one foot while keeping the rifle pointed at Shyvana and gave off a war cry "RAAA!" Alex yelled. Shyvana and Elise started laughing, as Shyvana was laughing she said "what was that?" "that was my transformation now let me on!" "no that doesn't count" Elise said "come on give us a real transformation" as she spat a web ball at Alex and hit him in the face. Shyvana saw the web ball hit Alex and told Elise "ooh that was a good shot" Alex just looked at the ground staying completely still, Shyvana said "are you alright" she didn't get a response "are you getting mad?". The two women continued to laugh, then Alex yelled "you know what fuck you, I will take a boat!" Alex began to walk away, as Alex was walking away Elise told Shyvana "ok I had my fun, but we should be going now" "ok come on up Alex" Alex said "no" Shyvana said "come on Alex I won't tease you anymore" "no, I am not going to fall for it" Elise said "come on Alex we really need to go" "I told you I will take a boat" Shyvana said "ok but one more transformation?" "how about you kiss my ass" Elise "ok get up here Alex we need to go, I am not joking around". Alex looked at the dragon and spider, he then approached Shyvana, he stopped usually were Shyvana would step back away from him, Shyvana "come on Alex we are waiting on you" Alex then approached Shyvana, as he was about to climb up on her wing, Shyvana said "you can't climb up the wings, sorry bud" Alex gave her an annoyed look, he then looked for other areas to climb up onto but couldn't find any thing, Shyvana said "come on Alex climb up already" "does it look like I have spider legs and can climb up walls, no" "just try" Alex then jumped up in an attempt to climb up onto Shyvana, but was nowhere near the top "that is the best I can do, I can't climb up" "ok I will lower my head so you can get up" as Shyvana lowered her head to the ground, Alex said "you could have said that in the first place, fucking idiot" Shyvana raised her head causing Alex to say "come on" "as soom as you calm down I will let you up" "I'm calm now let me up". Reluctantly Shyvana lowered her head, allowing Alex to climb up onto her neck. As soon as Alex was on Shyvana's neck, Shyvana said "ok hold on" "onto what, there is nothing for me to hold onto" said Alex, Alex also said "so if you move to frantically or if there is a strong gust of wind, I'm fucked" Shyvana said "your gonna have to try and hold on as best as you can" then Shyvana took off into the air and headed down towards the Shurimian continent.

**Somewhere near Targon**

Shyvana continued to fly in the direction that Mount Targon was in, eventually she found a spot were she could safely land. Shyvana slowly started to descend until she finally reached the ground. Once on the ground, Alex and Elise got down off Shyvana and the two women transformed back into their human forms. Elise said "wow that was awesome Shyvana" "I know right" Alex said "that was not awesome" Shyvana asked "why?" "why, because I had nothing to hold onto, I had to hug your neck the entire way" "ah well at least you didn't fall off" the two women began to walk up the mountain, Alex laughed to himself and said very quietly "cheeky bitch". About a couple of hours of climbing up the mountain, the three saw that the sun was starting to set, they all decided that the best thing to do was to wait until tomorrow to continue climbing the mountain. The three started to set up camp, Once Alex was done setting up the tents, Shyvana used her magical powers to start a campfire, The three continued to chat until they all eventually fell asleep. The next day the three packed up their camp and continued to climb up the very tall mountain. Soon it began to snow and the temperature began to plummet, soon the three's progress began to slow and had to frequently stop to try and get a little bit of warmth before moving on. Eventually it began to get dark out and they had no wear to set up a new campsite, so they had to continue going up the mountain. Soon it began to snow causing the temperature to plummet further. Shyvana collapsed from exhaustion, Shyvana had been using her fire powers to try and keep everyone warm, Alex and Elise then started to haul the unconscious Shyvana further up the mountain. Before long Elise collapsed from the cold and exhaustion, causing Alex to haul both women up the mountain. Eventually Alex made it to spot where he could set up camp, however, by the time he reached the spot, he dropped the two women and walked a couple of feet before collapsing to the ground himself. As Alex was started lose consciousness, he saw a woman with strange looking legs walk up to him, as she got closer he noticed that the strange woman had purple skin and what looked to be bright yellow eye's, right before he lost consciousness the woman said "hold on you're going to be alright" then everything went black.

When Elise woke up, she noticed that she was inside of some house or building, she looked around to try and figure out where she was. Soraka saw this and said "ah good one of you are awake" Elise saw Soraka smile as she approached her "what is your name?" "are you Soraka?" "I am, now who are you?" "I am Elise" "ah the spider queen, I heard many rumors about you" "good or bad ones?" "mainly bad" "what were the rumours?" "that you are a heartless creature that preys on the weak and innocent" "do you believe any of them?" "I believe that people can change". Elise was touched by this, then she asked "where is Shyvana?" "I assume that is the purple lady am I right?" "yes" "well she is right there" Soraka pointed to Shyvana. Elise sighed with relief, she then said "I need to speak with you" "what is it that you wish to speak about" Elise then got up out of her blanket and said "have you heard of Vilemaw, the spider god?" "Vilemaw, yes I have awful creature from what I hear" "yeah well, it has to do with him" concerned Soraka asked "what's wrong?" "well you see, I am a servant, more like prestiest, I agreed to bring him unsuspecting victims so he could have them for lunch, and in return, he would continue to renew my beauty and in my immortality" "so what happened?" "what happened is,.." Elise turned to look at the sleeping Shyvana and back at the star child "is I ran into her, and I haven't given Vilemaw what he wanted in quite some time, now he is threatening to kill her and take my beauty away from me" Soraka nodded her head and began thinking. Elise also said "Now it is not that I don't care for her because I do, but I also care about my beauty" "no no I understand and there is one way for you to keep your beauty and your immortality permanently" "really what is it, would I need to do any sacrifices?" Soraka shook her head "no you don't need to do any type of sacrifice, it is just you might see it as a bit cliche" "what is it?" "you would need a kiss from your true love". Elise said confused "a kiss from my true love, but there really isn't anyone out there that likes me, other than Zyra but, I feel as if Zyra is seeing people behind my back and the other is Shyvana, I don't know why but when I am with her, I feel safe and I would get these warm feelings and I just enjoy being around her, but I don't know if she cares for me that much". Soraka smiled "oh you would be surprised by some things, but yes if Shyvana truly cares for you and by the way you describe spending time with her, I'd say that she feels the same for you, then you will get to keep your beauty forever" "but what if he takes it from me?" "then with your true lovers kiss, it would come back permanently". At that point Shyvana started to wake up, Soraka said to her "morning". About a couple of days being there, Elise told Soraka that she needed to go to the Shadow Isles once again, Soraka said "here I shall use some of my powers to teleport you to your destination, be safe" "thank you," said Elise, before the three knew it they were on the Shadow Isles.

**Shadow Isles **

Elise was standing outside of the opening of this huge cave, Elise knew exactly where she is. Elise let out a sigh, Shyvana noticed and asked her "is everything alright?" "no, do you know about this cave?" Shyvana shook her head "this is Vilemaw's cave, the spider gods, I haven't bought him a sacrifice in a long time, but if I show him you and explain what has happened, then maybe he would accept that you are my lover, then maybe he will forgive me" Shyvana took Elise's hands into hers "are sure this will work?" "we got to try" the three then entered the cave. As the three were walking through the cave, eventually they got to a part of the cave were there was a large opening in the roof. Then a gigantic spider entered the through hole and landed on the ground with a mighty thud. Shyvana was shocked for she had never seen the spider god before, Alax on the other hand was more terrified, his jaw slowly dropped, he said very nervously "Elise?". Elise then bowed down and said "lord Vilemaw, your spider queen or your prestiset has returned, not with a sacrifice, but to show you my lover and the reason why we havent spoke in so long" Vilemaw said "yes your lover, I thought that you already had one?" "me and Zyra, had some issues, we are no longer together, but I would like you to meet the woman who has captured your spider queens heart" Vilemaw looked at Shyvana. Shyvana bowed down and said "lord Vilemaw, I am Shyvana, what is Elise says is true, I am her lover and is the reason why she has been absent for so long" "yes and who is this in the back with the, yellow or desert like color clothing?" Elise looked back at Alex and told Vilemaw "he is just a servant to Shyvana" "servant?" Elise gave Alex a look saying 'Alex!' Vilemaw said "hm, interesting but that's none of my concern, so you wish for me to accept Shyvana as your lover and is the reason why you have been gone for so long? How do I know that this is not some plot to try and kill me so you could gain more power" taken aback Elise said "what no I have no intentions killing you get more power lord Vilemaw, I just wanted to you to accept Shyvana" "ah but that's what the last spider queen said" "last spider queen what are you talking about, you said I was the first spider queen?" "ha ha you are not the first" "how many spider queens came before me?" "I think twenty two, and you, you are the twenty third" "what happened to the previous twenty two spider queens?" "I ate them" Vilemaw begin to laugh. Elise looked down thinking 'why didn't he tell me, is there something that he doesn't want me to know?' Shyvana said "why did you kill them?" "weren't you listening, they were threatening to overthrow me so I rightfully put them down, now I haven't had a meal in a long time and you my pretty will do, as well as your boyfriend over there" Alex said "go fuck yourself" "ooh big words for a big man huh". Vilemaw began to move towards Shyvana, as he was moving Alex was putting together his favorite rifle and Elise stood in front of Vilemaw saying "don't kill her" "Elise I told you, I do not approve for you are using her as a plot to overthrow me, now let me get my meal" Elise glared and said "I won't let you hurt her" "well I hope the twenty fourth one will be more survile than you" as he was about to attack, Shyvana threw a fireball in his face, Vilemaw groaned in pain and took a couple of steps back "oh I am going to enjoy killing you". As Vilemaw was swinging strikes at Shyvana, Elise was attacking Vilemaw from different angles to try and distract him. Vilemaw spat out webbing and covered Shyvana in it, as Shyvana was struggling to get out of the webbing, Elise magicly summoned some spiderlings to try and keep him off of Shyvana. Vilemaw waved one of his spider like legs and a wave of magic came over the spiderlings, the spiderlings then turned on Elise. Elise started to back as the spiderlings approached her, Alex then fired his M4 Carbine killing the spiderlings. Vilemaw yelled "enough, I don't have time to fight three of you at once!" then Vilemaw spat out more webbing and covered the two in it, he then started to wrap them up, then he moved over to Elise and said "I gave you your beauty, your immortality and now I take it away!" Vilemaw then sunk his large fangs into Elise. Elise screamed out of pain, then some of Elise's pleasant features began to go away. Alex then started to fire his M4 at Vilemaw, all of the bullets bounced off his hard skin. Vilemaw faceded Alex and said "it's just you and me now big man". As Vilemaw approached Alex backed up, Alex then fired his grenade launcher, the explosive hit Vilemaw in the face, Vilemaw stumbled back "oh that hurt" Alex put another round into the launcher and fired another one at Vilemaw. Soon Alex got into the radio and tried to contact command to try and get support, but he only got static. Vilemaw then began to attack Alex forcing him to take cover and move around in tight spots, as Vilemaw was searching for Alex, Alex was loading up his M32 Grenade launcher, he was also trying to figure out how he was going to get to the surface, he then saw webbing that led up to a hole in the ceiling. Alex bolted to the webbing and quickly climbed up the web until he was through the hole and made it to the surface. Once on the surface, Alex saw an old world war 2 m1 57mm AT gun, it was pointing at a huge hole in the ground, as Alex ran to AT gun Vilemaw started to come out of the hole. Alex quickly rammed the shell into the chamber, once Vilemaw poked his head up out of the hole, Alex fired the AT gun, the shell went into one of Vilemaw's eyes causing the spider god to scream in pain as he partially falls back down the hole. Alex got on the radio and said "Command I need imidate artiary support!" Major Blake said "what is happening? Did they turn on you? Alex felt the ground rombel and a vicious angry growl "no something worse now give me artillery support because I need it now!" "ok we are sending an M777 over right now". Then Vilemaw came up out of the hole and Alex knew he was pissed as he heard Vilemaw say "now you're gonna get it you motherfucker!" Vilemaw then sent one his spiders legs down onto the 57MM AT gun and destroys it in one blow. Alex barely managed to dodge the attack, as he got back up he started firing grenades at Vilemaw to by time for artillery to arrive. On a small island a couple of miles from where Alex is, a portal opened up and the M777 Artillery and it's crew came out of it, the artillery crew commander said "command we are in position to send us feedback from the drone" "copy that sending you feed now and patching you through to Alex". The crew then got to see Vilemaw and were taken aback by how big this monster was "holy shit what is that thing?" Alex yelled "does it fucking matter just kill the damn thing!" "we are loaded and ready, be aware that it will take a couple of minutes for the shell to reach your position". "Roger that". Alex then pulled out his flashbang and threw it up to Vilemaw's face and turned away before it went off, as the flashbang went off, Vilemaw closed his eyes saying "ah my eyes, what have you done to me!" "now!" Alex then heard a bang out in the distance, once Vilemaw began to regain his vision, the 155mm shell hit the top of his head, Vilemaw yelled "ah my head!" this game of cat and mouse continued, but every time Alex had stunned Vilemaw with a flashbang, an artillery shell would hit Vilemaw's head causing more damage. After the fourth shell Vilemaw collapsed to the ground, Alex got on the radio and said "ok make sure the gun is on par with me" "why?" just do it" once the artillery gun lowered alex said "fire" Vilemaw said "who are you talking to!?" Alex heard the bang, he turned around and faced Vilemaw and said "you hungry! Huh!?" Alex turned around and saw a little spinning blip coming at him very quickly in the distance "then eat this motherfucker!" Alex then jumped out of the way as Vilemaw gave one last roar before the artillery shell entered Vilemaw's mouth and exploded. Alex turned his head as the artillery shell exploded, then once he turned back he saw that Vilemaw's head was missing, Vilemaws body hit the ground, then Alex said on the radio "nice job artillery team, I owe you one" "anytime now, we are pulling out we don't want to attract any more attention". Alex then headed back down into the cave, he walked up to the entangled Shyvana, Shyvana said "where is Vilemaw?" "dead" "Alex I owe you one" Alex pulled out his tactical knife and began cutting away the webbing until Shyvana was freed from her prison. Shyvana quickly moved towards Elise, Shyvana noticed that Elise had her back facing her "Elise are you ok" Shyvana extended her hand out to place it on her shoulder, Elise said "don't look at me" and she began to cry, "What's wrong?" "I I'm hideous" "your not hideous" Shyvana slowly spun Elise around, Shyvana wasn't able to get a good look at her face, she could only make out what would be her chin and lips, she noticed that there pleasant appearance had changed. Shyvana gasped, this caused Elise to try and runaway, but Shyvana gently grabbed her arm and said "no please don't go", "but you won't love me any more". Shyvana placed a hand on Elise's cheek and slowly leaned in until her lips meet Elise's. Then a red magical aura began to surround Elise until she was fully covered in it, then once the aura disappeared Elise was looking up at the ceiling, once she lowered her head back down and opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in her Spider queen form "what? But I thought I was supposed to look beautiful, you know like in fairy tales" Shyana placed her hand back on Elise's cheek and said softly "you look beautiful to me". Elise felt something pierce her heart after Shyvana said that, It felt like her heart was warming up and becoming whole, Elise placed her hand on top of Shyvana's and slowly leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was short lived as Elise soon fainted, Shyvana caught her and gently placed her down, Alex said "hold on let me go get a first aid kit, I'll be right back" as Alex left the cave, Shyvana looked down at Elise, she held one of her hands and told the sleeping Elise "I won't leave your side". Then Shyvana heard footsteps, she turned around to see if it was Alex but it was not Alex it was Zyra. Zyra kicked Shyvana in the head causing Shyvana to fall to the ground, Zyra looked down at Elise and said "Elise by beautiful Elise" Zyra tried to wake her up "come on my love please wake up I need you". When Zyra said 'my love' Shyvana begin to think back when she was back on Targon with Soraka, she remembered asking Soraka "Elise feels that Zyra had been seeing other people behind her back, do you think it is true?" Soraka looked around to see if anyone was around "look I know that you care for Elise, but you are not allowed to share this information with her ok" Shyvana nodded her head "ok yes Zyra has seen many other women while she was with Elise, in fact other than Elise her other favorite was Leona" "Leona you mean the Solari?" "yes, I can tell that she has something going on with Zyra, because every time I see those two in public, they always flirting with each other and they usually have secret codes in their conversations too, I even saw them play footsie one time" Shyvana shook her head and looked out the window to see Elise looking down the mountain "so I guess Elise was right then" Soraka looked at Elise too and said "poor girl she deserves someone who will make her happy, yes she has done bad things in the past, but still she deserves some form of happiness even if it is with you". Shyvana said "you don't love her" Zyra looked over at Shyvana and said "what did you say?" Zyra then let go of Elise and punched Shyvana and continued to punch her yelling "look at what you did to my Elise!". Then some people with robes on said "enough, we should get the spider queen into a healing ward, and what shall we do with her?" Shyvana was now in a hazy state due to the blows that she had received, but she noticed that the robed men looked like the same ones that were at the Demacian celebration as they started killing everybody, Zyra looked at them and said "please be quick and as for this one, oh she better hope that Elise lives, because if she doesn't I will make you wish that you were never born!" Zyra then kicked Shyvana in the head this time it knocked her out, Zyra then picked up Elise and walked out of the cave with her in her arms, the robed men picked Shyvana up from her arms and began to haul her out of the cave.

Alex was about to enter the cave, but he noticed that there were strange people coming out of it, he then noticed that a lady covered in plant fora turned her head and looked at him, Alex said to himself quietly "oh shit". Zyra turned her head and saw what looked to be a person, it quickly vanished into some of the vegetation Zyra said "hey!" the robed men said "what?" "I saw something" Zyra began to head down in the direction were she saw Alex. Alex fallback behind some of the vegetation to try and conceal his position, he looked around to find a hiding spot and found a nice naturally made foxhole, he quickly got into the foxhole and began to wait. Alex then heard footsteps in the distance and they got closer and louder, he heard Zyra say "I know you're out of here, why don't you come out and show yourself". Zyra continued to walk closer and closer to Alex's foxhole, in Alex's mind he was saying 'please go away please go away!' then Zyra stopped and Alex knew that she was right above him, then he heard some shifting aboving, Zyra was looking around she saw that there was a hole in the ground, she knelt down and put her hand on the edge of the hole, Alex saw Zyra's hand and slowly pulled out his Desert Eagle and switched off the safety. His heart was beating rapidly because he knew that the moment this person peered into the foxhole and saw him it was all over. One of the robed men approached Zyra and said "come on we need to get back, who ever was here is gone now" Zyra then stood back up with Elise still in her arms, gave the area one last look and began to walk back. As soon as the footsteps disappeared Alex let out a sigh of relief, soon Alex pulled himself out of the foxhole and eventually caught up the robed men and Zyra and very carefully began to follow them.


	12. Chapter 12

When Elise opened her eyes, she saw that she wasn't in the cave anymore, she didn't know where she was at. She looked around and saw that she was laying down on some bed, she got up and saw stand at a doorway saying "hold on I'll be right back" as Alex closed the door behind him, Elise said "Alex wait!" as Elise got up from the bed and tried to stop Alex from closing the door but it was too late, Alex had already shut the door when she got to it. Elise opened the door and was brought into another area, she reconosied it as Vilemaw's cave. Elise walked around calling out for Alex but got nothing, then she started calling out for Shyvana and still got nothing, she continued to walk through the cave until she was near the entrance. Once at the cave entrance Elise was surrounded by a bright light, Elise called out for Shyvana again, a female voice said "You have grown weak" Elise knew that this was not Shyvana's voice and said "who said that?". Elise continued to walk thought the bright light until she got into a clearing. Once in the clearing Elise saw Shyvana, Elise said "shyvana" and quickly moved over to her, Shyvana said "Elise, i've been looking for you" Shyvana took Elise's hands into hers, Elise asked Shyvana "are alright?" Shyvana laughed "I'm fine, you look stressed what's wrong?" Elise let out a sigh of relief "nothing's wrong, I'm just glad to see you" "aww come here" then as Shyvana and Elise were about to kiss, a set of claws pierced through Shyvana's chest, Shyvana let out a cry of pain before looking down at the claws, Elise screamed "no!" then as the claws were pulled out of her, Shyvana collapsed into Elise's arms before slowly hitting the ground. Elise started crying as she held onto Shyvana saying "Shyvana please" then the unknown voice said "you don't need her, she is making you weak". Every thing then turned dark, Elise looked around "who said that? Show yourself!" Elise heard footsteps out in the distance, the footsteps got louder as whoever it was approached her, then she could make out a femine figure in the dark background until she stepped out of the darkness, Elise was taken aback at what she saw. As the woman stepped out of the shadows, Elise could make out to what looked to be her. Elise "What the hell? Who are you?" the woman laughed "I'm you, well the real you" Elise shook her head, then she felt the floor beneath her begin to give and found herself falling down into the darkness, until she hit the floor. It took Elise a moment to recover from her fall to begin to take in her surroundings, after looking at the ground for a minute Elise looked up, she now reconosed where she was at, this was were she had killed her husband. Elise saw her old self in pain on the floor with her husband holding the antidote in his hand smiling while saying "just recede away and let me have the power and this is yours". Elise remembered this and she felt a slight pain in her heart, she did care for this man and even loved him, while violence and killing and betrayal wasn't uncommon in Noxus, still some good and kindness would help you survive, but after what her husband had done to her, Elise thought that what ever good that was in her died. Elise then saw her old self pull out a hidden knife and stabbed her husband in the chest and continued stabbing him until he was dead, then Elise quickly drank the antidote, the old Elise then walked out of the room and walked over to a mirror and heard herself scream. As Elise heard her old self scream, she saw her dead husband rise up from the ground, he was standing up he looked over at Elise, Elise was taken aback by this, her husband said "You think that you love her?" Elise knew what he meant when he said 'her' then her husband began to walk towards her. Elise put her claws up in a defensive posture, she heard her husband laugh and say "you think 'those' can hurt me, I'm already dead honey" Elise's once husband continued to walk forward towards her until he was almost face to face with her saying "you're going to kill her just like you killed me, so do yourself a favor and leave her" then her husband walked over to a wall and disappeared as he walked through it. Elise stood there and was taking in on what her 'husband' just said to her, yes she had done some bad things in the past, but Shyvana over the time that she has spent with her had gotten to know her and Elise got to know Shyvana and Elise knows that Shyvana had bought something good back in her she just doesn't know yet. Elise then walked over to the room where her old self was, but as she left the room, Elise was bought somewhere else. She looked around and saw that the city looked to be one from Earth, then she heard Alex say "alright I'm back now.." Alex looked down at the ground. Confused Elise looked at the ground and at her feet lay Shyvana's body, Alex looked back up at her and said "why? Why would you do this she loved you" Elise said "Alex I didn't do this" "you killed a woman that loved you dearly, so what are you going to kill me too, to have no loose ends?" "Alex I swear I did not kill her" Elise took a step forward and Alex pointed his rifle at her saying "get back, I'm calling command and you will pay for what you have done". Elise then saw herself behind Alex with an evil grin on her face slowly walking up to him, Elise tried to warn him by saying "Alex behind you!" Alex shook his head "no I'm not going to fall for it" "Alex please" "no" then the other version of Elise put her hands on Alex and snapped his neck, Alex's body then hit the ground. "No!" cried Elise, the other Elise said "why do you show such emotion, they aren't your friends, I am" "no, you killed my Shyvana!" Elise then tried to tackle the other her, but she went through her as if she was made up of thin air. Elise then hit the ground, she turned around and saw that the other her was not there, she also checked to see if Shyvana and Alex were there, they weren't it was just her in a dark room. Elise begin to think about Shyvana again 'where is she' 'is she ok' 'please let her be ok' Elise then began to develop this feeling in her heart again, she placed her hand over her chest, Elise said aloud "what is this feeling". Elise then heard a female voice say "you will find out soon, my dear" this voice was not from the other her, this one was very calm and much more forgiving. Elise said "who said that?" "I did" Elise turned around and saw Soraka standing behind her, "Soraka? How did you get here" "right now you are in a coma like state, you are being healed as we speek" surprised Elise said "coma like?" then she remembered that Vilemaw had bitten her and ejected large amounts of venom into her bloodstream "oh I remember know". Soraka said "she cares about you, I'm pretty sure you already know that" "who Shyvana? I know she cares about me" "but do you care about her?" "of course I do, but" "but what? Is there something wrong?" "it's just I truly do care about Shyvana, but I have been with Zyra for a long time and it's just, I I don't know what to do" Soraka saw that Elise had a sad look on her face, she placed her hand on her shoulder saying "just listen to your heart dear and all will be answered" then Elise heard a different voice, it started off as an unadiouble echo but then she could make out "Elise, Elise" and it got louder and clearer each time this person said it, then Elise closed her eyes. Elise opened her eyes, she saw that she was in some room, from the looks of it, it was some sort of healing ward, she felt someone holding her hand; she hopped it was Shyvana, but it wasn't Elise turned her head and saw that it was Zyra that was holding her hand. Zyra had saw that Elise had awaken, her face lit up and said "Elise it's me Zyra, I'm so glad to see you" Zyra then leaned over and gave Elise a kiss, Elise kissed Zyra back but, this kiss was different instead of feeling something like she did with Shyvana, she felt nothing it was just a kiss with no meaning behind it. Once Zyra broke the kiss she said "I'm so glad that you are ok" as Zyra hugged Elise, Elise asked "where is Shyvana?" Zyra let out a grown "you mean that winch that took you away from me and tried to do who knows what to you, why do you want to get revenge on her, because I will be more than willing to help you" Zyra then had and evil sadistic grin on her face Elise said "no I just want to know where she is" "oh after taking you away from me, how she made me suffer without you by my side, ooh I can not wait to make her suffer, to make her scream in pain and to make her beg for mercy" "Zyra, I just want to see her" Elise was a little startled by what Zyra had just said, she had never seen Zyra talk like that. Zyra snapped out of what she was thinking of doing to Shyvana back to Elise "oh I will tell you in a minute, but for now" Zyra then leaned back in and kissed Elise, Elise of course accepted the kiss but like before the kiss felt empty and meaningless, then Zyra had deepened the kiss, as she kissed Elise Zyra then got on the bed on top of Elise and continued to kiss the spider queen.

Shyvana was sitting down on her bed looking at the wall in front of her, she found herself constantly thinking about Elise 'where is she?' 'what is Zyra doing to her?' 'is she ok?' all of these she thought to herself, she wanted/needed to see Elise to see if she is ok. Then she heard someone approaching her cell, she looked over to see who it was, she was hoping that it was Elise but it wasn't, Shyvana's heart sank when she saw that is was Zyra. Zyra walked up to her cell and said "well I got good news for you, Elise is alive" Shyvana lit up when she heard that "she is alive, how and where is she?" "you don't need to know where she is, for you will not take her away from me" "so now that she is alive and well, your not going to kill me right?" "ha no I'm still going to kill you, just not as I would have wanted to" "what, can I at least see her?" "no unless she wants to" then as Zyra stated to walk off she gave Shyvana one last parting words "oh and by the way find your girl".

Elise was sitting down on the edge of her bed looking down at the ground, Zyra on the other hand was tracing kisses down her neck. Zyra noticed that Elise was responding to anything that she did, so she asked her "is everything ok?" Elise sounded down and replied "yeah, it's just do you know where Shyvana is?" Zyra then let out an annoyed groan "are you serious, it has been less than a day and you already want to know where she is, come on let's enjoy the moment" "Zyra please, I just want to know where she is" Zyra frowned and said "she is down stairs in the prison, you can go down and see her and when you are in the mood wake me up otherwise good night" Zyra then laid down on her side of the bed keeping her back facing Elise, Elise then got up and headed down stairs. Once Elise was in the prison she saw Shyvana in the first cell, she saw that Shyvana was looking at the ceiling, wondering were Elise was and if she was going to see her. Elise walked up to her cell and said "Shyvana?" Shyvana looked over to see Elise standing at her cell door, she quickly got up and said "Elise, oh thank goodness that your ok" "thank you, I'm glad that your.." Elise then noticed that Shyvana had a black eye "Shyvana what happened to your eye" Shyvana looked down then looked back at her and said "Zyra" Elise sighed "of course it was, I'm sorry" "no it's not your fault" Elise then walked over and picked up a health potion and gave it to Shyvana "thank you" once Shyvana was done drinking from the bottle, her black eye went away. Shyvana smiled and said "normally I would have given you a hug but" Shyvana gestured her hand showing the door that was in between them, Elise smiled "just seeing you is enough for me". Then strange sent caught Shyvana's nose she was inhaling the scent, Shyvana said "you've been seeing her?" "well, I did" "did you have sex with her?" Elise looked down and said "yes but" Shyvana had a hurt look on her face and looked away from her "Shyvana, I didn't want to.." "but you still let her" Elise was quiet she didn't say anything, Shyvana still saddened said "Elise I cared for you, I still care for you, why, you even said that you feel as if Zyra does't love you and yet you still have sex with her" Elise felt her heart sink she really did not want to hurt her. Shyvana saw that Elise had a more saddened look on her face but she still said nothing "so was all the time that we spent together meant nothing to you?" "no I cherished every second of our time together" "then stay here with me and tell Zyra that you moved on" Elise wanted to do that but she felt a strange pit inside her, she had been with Zyra for years so she somewhat developed an attachment to her "Shyvana I I don't think I can leave Zyra" "so then this is just a game to you" "no Shyvana I really do care about you it.." "no I don't believe you, like I said I cared for you and you hurt me by having sex with her" Elise's eyes became glassy as she was trying to hold back tears "so unless you make up your mind on who you want to be with, I don't want to see you" Shyvana then turned her back towards Elise "Shyvana, Shyvana please" she just ingored her and laid down on her bed and said "go away" Elise was about to cry, but she held back her tears and walked away from Shyvana's cell and out of the prison.

The next day

Elise was looking at misty dark skies of the Shadow Isles, she still continued to think about Shyvana, she wanted to be with her but she still had this strange feeling of attachment to Zyra, like she can't be too far away from her, yet she has that same feeling along with something else when she is with Shyvana. She still didn't know what that other thing is, it was a strange warmth that would appear in her heart, it was yearning to be with Shyvana again, she needs to be with Shyvana. Elise took in a deep breath to try and calm down. Zyra then walked into the room she saw that Elise was looking out the window, she walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder "is everything alright you haven't been the same ever since that 'bitch' showed up" Zyra emphasized on the word bitch, "I don't it, it's nothing" "nothing, Elise we haven't had proper sex in months and every time I try to make an approch you keep turning me away" 'because I want more than sex from you' Elise thought; Elise said "I just need sometime to think" "yeah go and think just like you do every time" this angered Elise but she did't show any emotion or say anything instead she just let it slide, then Zyra said "oh and tomorrow we are going to execute Shyvana" Elise was shocked to hear this "your going to kill Shyvana?" Zyra just smiled, this made her nerves, she didn't know why she was smiling but she knew that whatever it was, was not good, "oh I don't want to spoil it so you will just have to wait for tomorrow" with that Zyra then proceeded to walk out of the room, Elise worried on what that meant said "what do you mean, Zyra" with that Zyra left the room.

Shyvana was staring at the wall in front of her board out of her mind, she then looked out of her barbed window. She tried to find something to look at but she just saw the dark depressing colors that the Shadow Isles gives off. Shyvana then looked back at the wall, her mind began to dirft back to Elise, she wanted to be with the spider queen, but her heart was still aching after what happened last night, deep down Shyvana felt and knew that Elise did't mean or want to have sex with Zyra and she knew that she still cared for her. Then Shyvana heard someone walking in the prison, she hoped that it was Elise, she looked over to see that it was not her but Zyra. Zyra had a prideful smile on her face, this made Shyvana a little worried for she knew that whatever she wanted to do it would not be good. Zyra said "I have good news, well for me not for you, tomorrow you shall pay for stealing my Elise" "what do you mean by 'pay'?" "oh you know what I mean" Shyvana shook her head "no you won't kill me, Elise would not allow it" Zyra let out a laugh when she heard that "Elise is my girl so I know that she will 'allow it to happen' so enjoy your time while you can"

Elise was pacing back and forth in her room, her mind was racing about what was going to happen to Shyvana, 'what are they going to do to her, what did Zyra mean, how are they going to kill her, it was my fault, she does not deserve to be killed" all of these things Elise was thinking and seeing the scenarios play out in her head. Then Elise felt a feeling of what felt like fear enter her heart, it wasn't necessary for her but it was for Shyvana, she didn't want Shyvana to go she, she needed her 'no you need Zyra she is more like you' 'no Shyvana cares more about you then Zyra ever did' 'no Shyvana is too nice and soft, she would never allow world domination' 'Do you really want world domination? Weren't you happier with Shyvana' Elise was arguing with herself and trying to figure out what to do, Elise was on the brink of crying, then she heard a voice say "you don't need to cry sweetie". Elise looked around to see who said that "who said that" she then saw some movement out of the corner of her eye, she then walked over to the spot where she saw this awmonus movement, she couldn't find anything, Elise walked over to the door and proceed to open it. Once Elise walked through the door, she was surrounded by a bright white light. As she was looking around she heard the same voice say "don't be afraid my child" "who said that? Show yourself" then Elise turned around and saw Soraka standing there "Soraka? What are you doing here?" "I saw that you were in distress, so I came here to help you" "I I don't need help" "oh Elise I can see it in your eyes, please tell me what's bothering you" "I I don't know, you see I have this feeling of attachment to Zyra, but then I have this strong feeling towards Shyvana and.." Elise couldn't finish what she is saying as she felt that feeling come back "and I want to be with her but I don't know what to do". Soraka nodded her head "I see, have you read the book "to follow your heart?" "yes I have" 'have you read about the part where I talk about 'the chosen ones'? "Yes why?" Soraka took a steep forward to Elise saying "well I choose you" "what?" "you heard me, I said I choose you" confused Elise asked "why, why me then" Soraka gave her a gentle smile "because your love is a forbidden one, not saying that homosexual relation ships are forbidon, but you a lady of Noxus and the Shadow Isles and a lady of Demacia, can't get more ironic than that, plus I can tell that you really care for the half dragon". Elise didn't say anything, Soraka went on to say "now to help you with your decision I will show you two possible outcomes" Soraka then stood next to Elise, then with a wave of her hand two circluar like portals appears in front of the Spider Queen, Soraka said "the one on the left shows you what you always wanted world domination" the portal then showed Elise sitting on what appears to be a throne with people bowing down to her "you will rule over both Runeterra and the Earth with no one daring to challenge your authority, but you will kill Shyvana" Elise then shook her head in disapproval "no I can't kill her". The Starchild then gestured towards the portal to the right, "or you can be Shyvana where the two of you spend the rest of time together in love and harmony, but you will kill Zyra and all of your dark allies will see this as a betrayal and the Shadow Isles will forever want you dead". Elise was struck by the same hesitation as last time "but I can't kill Zyra, I have been with her for so long" "but does time with someone really matter, shouldn't their actions speak louder? Elise remain silent not sure on what to say Soraka with the help of some unknown magic conjured up what looked to be a picture and offered it to Elise "here this is a picture Shyvana imagined of drawing" Elise looked at the Starchild for a moment then she slowly grabbed the picture and looked at it. Elise took in a deep breath as she felt her heart flutter, the picture shows the two in what looks to be a magnificent garden, with the two sharing a gentle kiss and under the two there was a small text that read 'to the love of my life, Elise'. Elise felt her heart ache when she saw and read the picture, then a single teardrop came out of her eye end landed on the picture. Elise began to lightly cry, Soraka patted Elise on the shoulder and gently rubbed one of them saying "it's ok" "Soraka, what is this feeling, what is this feeling in my heart that I am getting from Shyvana?" "it's called love Elise" Elise had a questioned look on her face "love? But I thought that after what happened with my husband I lost all feelings for love" "well if you need help choosing, just close your eyes and let your heart decide" then just like that Elise was back on the Shadow Isles.

The Next day

Zyra seemed happier than usual, Elise knew why she was so happy "oh today is going to be a good day, Shyvana is going to be gone and we can spend some quality time together"

Meanwhile

Alex was looking through his binoculars, he was trying to find to spot either Shyvana or Elise and scoping out the surroundings to try to get a better idea of the layout of the land. Then he saw a group of people emerge out of the buildings, he zoomed in closer and saw a purple figure, then as they got up on what looked to be an execution stand. Once they tied up the purple figure, zoomed in and saw that the figure was Shyvana. Alex then put away his binoculars; as he opened his One Man Army bag he looked over to the tree to his left, he saw a skeleton in what looked to be an American uniform, he saw that there was an old parachute attached to the skeleton, the parachute was entangled in the branches. Alex then pulled out his m24 sniper rifle and began to calibrate the scope and load the rifle.

Elise was walking with Zyra, Zyra still had that smile on her face then Zyra said "oh I will be back I have to stop somewhere real quick" Elise saw Zyra walk down the street adjacent to the one she was walking on, either way she kept walking down the street. Soon Elise saw a crowd of people cheering and making all sorts of noises, as she made her way through the crowd until she made it to the front, once at the front Elise saw Shyvana on some stand; she saw that both of her arms were tied up in restraint, she felt her heart sink when she saw Shyvana in that state. The man in dark robes looked at the Spider Queen and said "ah Elise it's good to see you again, come up here let's have a chat" Elise made her way up onto the stand and approached this strange man, the man extended his hand to shake hers, as she was shaking his hand she saw a black rose symbol and she knew that this man was apart of the black rose. "I heard that the Spider god is dead, oh well we can still do good without him". Then the man getured at Shyvana "now this vile creature has been a pain in our necks for a while now and it's time we deal with her" the man walked over to a skeletal remains and began to scavenge through the uniform of the skeleton. Elise looked at the remains and saw a red star on the helmet of the skeleton, then Elise saw a quick flash back showing a man being impaled by a large spear before coming back to reality and seeing the skeletal remains again. Then the man held a handgun in his hand and proposed it to Elise "here take it" Elise looked down at the gun and slowly grabbed it. With the gun in her hand the man said "now kill her" hesitant Elise looked at Shyvana who was shaking her head "no please" "kill her" "no Elise please listen to me" "kill her now Elise". Against her will Elise put the gun on Shyvana's head, it was at this point where Shyvana began to breakdown and cry "Elise please". Meanwhile Alex saw Elise put the gun to her head, he then put the crosshairs on Elise's head, "don't do it Elise" Alex said to himself. Elise kept the gun on Shyvana's forehead "Elise" Shyvana muttered "kill her, kill her now" said the man, Elise on the other hand was hesitant, she didn't want to kill this woman, she cared too much for her, Elise's hand began to slightly shake due to the emotions that are currently going through her, she felt her eyes water up but she held back the tears. Alex kept the crosshairs on Elise's head "don't make me do this Elise, don't make me end our friendships this way" Alex said again as he was getting ready to pull the trigger. Then Elise heard a word that was forgien to her "Elise I love you" when Shyvana said that, Elise felt something sharp had pierced her heart, with it a strange type of pain, it wasn't physical but emotional, Zyra had never said that to her and now seeing Shyvana like this made her heart ach, then tears began to roll down Elise's cheek as she kept the gun pointed at her. "Kill her now!" Elise was caught between killing or saving Shyvana, she didn't know what to do or what to pick 'I can't but I have to, why, why me oh god please someone help me' Elise thought; then she heard Soraka's voice say "close your eyes and let your heart decide". So Elise closed her eyes and take in deep breaths and just let go, then she opened her eyes and looked at Shyvana and said "Shyvana" Shyvana looked at her, her eyes saying 'please' "I love you" then Elise pointed gun at the man. The man grabbed the gun and pointed it away from him, Elise was surprised on how quick the man really was, the man began to laugh "you know a Targonian told me that there was a traitor amongst our ranks" with his other hand he aimed a small crossbow at Elise "I never thought it would be you". Then out of nowhere a bullet hit the man in the head, shocked Elise looked around and saw a woman with a knife in her hand come charging at Elise before she two was shot in the head by something, Elise then focused back on Shyvana and began to undo her ties, while the rest of the crowd scrambled for cover, Elise freed Shyvana and helped her back up. The two women looked at each other both thankful to be together again, but that was to be short lived as the chaos form the crowd brought them back into reality "what do we do now?" asked Shyvana "get the hell out of here" then Elise began to lead Shyvana out of the small town. However the Shadow Isle soldiers and Black Rose members were not making it easy as they fought the two women every step of the way, Shyvana used her fire magic to try and keep back all hostile forces and managed to burn several Black Rose members alive, while Elise used her spiderlings to try and help attack enemies attacking her, one Black Rose member tried to stab Elise with his short sword, Elise managed to counter the attack and with her razor sharp claws she swiped her hand and slit the man's throat with four of the claws, the man put his hand over his throat to try and stop the blood from pouring out. Soon the two were forced into a small house, once inside Shyvana said "fuck now what do we do". Then a Humvee burst through the wall behind the two. Both women looked at the vehicle not knowing what to expect, then they heard Alex say "get in!" "Alex" "yeah now get in before we are all dead" one of the Ralck Rose members managed to break through the door, at which Alex stuck his left arm out the window and fired his mini Uzi, the man tried to back out but his buddys behind him wouldn't allow that and he fell back onto them as the bullets kept hitting his chest. Once the two where in the vehicle, Alex quickly put the Humvee in reverse and stepped on the gas, the Humvee quickly backed out of the house and onto the road where Alex put the gear in drive and stopped on the gas again. Zyra was looking around for Elise, but she couldn't find her anywhere, as she looked through the mass confusion of the crowd, she saw some strange looking vehicles move incredibly fast, she had a feeling that Elise was inside this thing and instinctively began to chase it. As Alex was driving, he saw a group of Black Rose members that were shooting either arrows or magic at him all of which did no damage to the vehicle, Alex press down harder on the gas pedal and made the car speed up, the Black Rose members tried to get out of the way but most found themselves hitting and going under the vehicle, the Humvee made 'thump' sounds as Alex drove over the group. Zyra was struggling to keep with with this strange vehicle, then she saw that the vehicle had to turn around this hillside, so with the help of her vines and plants Zyra quickly made her was up the small hill and as the Humvee was coming around, Zyra jumped off her vines just as the Humvee was about to pass her and with perfect timing she managed to land on the vehicle. Alex looked at were he heard the sound. Zyra then climbed up onto the roof of the Humvee and started to crawl up to the front of the vehicle, once she got to the windshield she looked in to see the occupants of this vehicle. For a moment she saw Elise in the back seat, but then she looked over and saw Alex, when she saw his desert uniform she looked him in the eye and thought 'wait a minute you where that one I saw by Vilemaw's cave'. Alex saw Zyra and pulled out his desert eagle and fired three shots at Zyra. Zyra backed off and moved to where Elise was and ripped off the door, Elise looked over to where she heard the loud noise and was shocked to see Zyra there. Zyra roughly grabbed one of Elise's wrists, Elise struggled to pull her hand out of Zyra's grip, Shyvana then tried to pull Elise away but Zyra then pulled out a small vine with thorns on it and roughly stuck it into Elise's arm. Elise yelled in pain as she saw this vine attached to her arm, Zyra said "don't resist" then Elise felt something strange go up her arm and then she felt nothing as she closed her eyes. When she reopened them she saw that she was surrounded by white, then she saw Zyra approaching her. Zyra said "don't be afraid honey" Elise looked around asking her "where am I? "That dosen't matter right now, it appears that you did something that the Black Rose didn't like" Elise remained silent, Zyra let out a snicker "I bet that it something to do with that bitch" this made Elise upset "she is not a bitch" Zyra let out a laugh "that doesn't matter, all that matters right now is to remove whatever is influencing you to like that hore" Zyra then placed a hand on one of Elise's shoulders, Elise felt this calming feeling come over her, as she was giving into this feeling, she heard a voice say "do you really want this?" Elise then opened her eyes, annoyed Zyra said " there is some interference who is it? Is it you Shyvana!?" Elise knew who the voice was, it was Soraka's "do you really think that she cares for you?" "elise you know that I care about you" "really, why don't you ask her where she has been when she leaves you alone" Elise then had a curious look on her face "yeah where have you been?" asked Elise, Zyra let out a laugh of disbelief "you joking right? You know where I've been I had to take care of some business" "oh yeah why don't you give your 'girlfriend' a good look". Elise's red eyes then saw something on Zyra's left shoulder, Zyra noticed this and quickly tried to hide the mark on her shoulder, but it was too late as Elise noticed that it was a bite mark, Zyra began to laugh nervously "you see I had to fight some of the Black Rose to try and get to you and I also landed on my shoulder" all of this was futile as Elise then looked at Zyra wide eyed before punching her in the face. Then Elise was back in the humvee, she looked down and saw Zyra holding on the edge of the door, she looked at Elise and said " Elise please I'm still your girlfriend am I not?" "not anymore we are over Zyra" with that Elise kicked Zyra off the vehicle and sent her rolling down the road. With Zyra off the Humvee Alex called command for a portal, a couple seconds latter a portal had opened up, he quickly drove through the portal and shortly after doing so the portal closed. Alex let out a breath of relief, he looked in the mirror and ask both women "you two ok?" "I'm ok" Elise responded she then asked Shyvana "are you ok?" Shyvana didn't say anything, instead she looked at Elise and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, the two continued to make out, with Elise falling back and having Shyvana on top of her, Alex knew that they weren't going to listen to him but said aloud for the two to hear anyways "don't get to into, cause I don't want to have to be the one to clean it up".


	13. Chapter 13

Anna walked into the room where Zyra was in, her head high expecting to hear some good news. "Hello Zyra, I heard that Shyvana was supposed to be executed today?" Zyra nervously said "yes but, she and Elise got away" the smile on Anna's face went away and she had a more serious look "what do you mean they got away?" Anna asked with a hint of anger in her voice, "what happened was that I wanted Elise to see her 'girlfriend' killed in front of her in hopes that the old her would come back, but apparently some dumbass invited her up and tried to make her kill Shyvana and that's when things went down". Anna had a disappointed look on her face "you disappoint me Zyra" then as Anna was about walk away Zyra said "but there was someone else with them" Anna looked back at Zyra with a questioning look "what do you mean there was someone else with them?" "there was this man, he I had never seen him before, the clothes he was wearing was strange" Anna asked with a confused look on her face "what where the clothes he was wearing then?" "I don't know how to explain it but he was wearing like this orgeish yellow or desert like color clothing that had strange patterns on it, and he was also wearing a helmet that had the same color and patterns" Anna nodded her head "interesting I will be sure to keep an eye on it".

**Earth **

Elise was laying down in bed with Shyvana at her side, she was holding onto Shyvana in a loving manner wanting to stay with her. Elise leaned over and gave her a loving kiss, Shyvana said "thank you for helping back there" "Shyvana I would never want to hurt you, and I am sorry for what happend when we spoke in the jail" Shyvana rolled over and looked at Elise "hey don't feel bad about that, it was just, I didn't know what she was doing to you and I I didn't want to lose you" the two shared another loving kiss before the two got up out of bed. Later on Elise was alone with Alex, he was playing a video game. Never having never seen this before she asked him "What are you doing?" "playing a game" "oh well what game are you playing?" "Call of Duty World at War" interested Elise asked "what is it about?" "it is about the second world war". "What is the second world war?" Alex was surprised to hear this but he had to remember that she was not for Earth, "it was the bloodiest conflict in human history" "what made this confect so deadly?" at that point Alex's charter in game got killed, this made Alex angry as he yelled at the tv "dammit, you fucking camping bitch!" Elise was surprised by his outburst for she was not expecting it, Alex realized this and apologized for his little outburst "well there are several factors as to why the war was so devastating" "but that sounds like the same thing like all battles, because in Noxus war is a way of life and is seen as honorable, in fact it is mandatory that all men serve at least four years in the army" "yeah but just wait until they fight a foe who has machine guns and shovels" Elise gave Alex a questioned look not knowing what he meant by that, Alex then remembered again that Elise was not from Earth and would have to explain. As Alex was about to explain Elise stopped him saying "it's okay you can tell me later, so did you kill the man that was about to kill me back on the isles?" Alex nodded his head in agreement, "when I held that weapon at Shyvana, where you going to shoot me?" Alex had a bit of a pained look on his face "if you would have shot her, then yes I would have, but I'm glad that you didn't" "really? I thought you would have wanted to" "why would I want to, your my friend and I would never want to kill my friends". Elise was a little touched by what he said "really? I just thought that you know after what happend when we first met I" "that was a long time ago and I moved on from it" Elise smiled when she heard this, Alex then asked "So how long have you and Shyvana have been together?" Elise was a little shy about this question "well we became a couple shortly after our first encounter and we have been growing closer ever since" "have you taken her out on a date?" "unfortunately I haven't been able to" "ok, how about tonight I will try and help out and make it like a date night?" "thanks but I will have to think on it, can I listen to some of your music?" "sure go on ahead" Elise put on some beats headphones as Alex handed her his Iphone, Elise looked down at the screen that read 'Five Finger Death Punch, Inside Out' she shrugged her shoulders and pressed play, unfortunately for her Alex forgot that he had the volume up pretty high and when Elise played the song, she got startled as she was not expecting to hear something this loud, she quickly took off the headphones saying "oh my" Alex just realized that he had forgotten to change the song to something that Elise was familiar too and forgot to lower the volume, "oh I'm sorry Elise I forgot I was listing to Five Finger, here let me put it back to Linkin for you, my bad" Elise had a surprised look on her face "you like to listen to that?" "heck yeah, I love Five Finger, I actually like a lot of metal bands" Alex then handed his Iphone back to Elise, she grabbed the phone and put the headphones back on and began to listen to the song 'somewhere I belong'.

**Somewhere on Runeterra **

Anna had what looked to be a laptop that was from Earth, she was looking at images to try and match on what Zyra had told her about what this individual was wearing. Then she heard someone enter her office, she looked up to see that it was Evelynn, Anna had a smile on her face when she saw the female demon "ah, miss Evelynn what brings you here today?" "eh just wanted to catch up with you and maybe see if I can have something work in my favor" "hm what did you do this time?" "look I get bored and can't help but have a little fun time with my prey" Anna let out a chuckle "consider your crime forgiven" Evelynn smiled "thank you, what are doing with that?" "just doing some research" Evelynn nodded her head "ok well thanks again for helping me" "no problem" with that Evelynn left Anna's office. Anna looked back at her laptop and saw a news report, she clicked on it and saw that there was a video, Anna clicked the play button that was on the video, the video showed an oil refinery with a reporter saying "The United States has launched the new Oil refinery down in Louisiana, however Russian has also finished construction on its new refinery ever in the Urals, both countries are now leading producers in oil" Anna chuckled and made sure to save this report for latter.

**Back with Alex**

Alex was still playing his game, however, he began to feel a little sleepy, 'eh I guess I will lay down for a little bit and take a short nap, then I will get Elise's date night ready' Alex thought as he then paused the game and layed down on his bed, closing his eyes and taking a nap.

Elise was holding Shyvana's hand walking to alex's place while saying "I'm sorry that this is last minute, I wanted more time to prepare but Alex brought it up not that long ago". Elise had somewhat of an excited look on her face, but that quickly went away when she opened the door and saw that nothing had been prepared. Her excited expression quickly turned to disappointment "what, why isn't anything set up" Elise started to look around for Alex and found him in his bed, he was sleeping with his controller in his hand, Elise frowned, shook her and said aloud "oh you bastard" Elise then summoned one of her spiderlings and gently placed the spider on Alex. As the spider crawled up Alex to make eye contact with him, Elise said "hey Alex" then as Alex began to slowly wake up, he felt something on him, he looked down to see a large spider on him, Alex immediately freaked out, he quickly grabbed the spider and threw it off him as he let out a startled scream, he looked around to see if there was any more of the spiders and saw a rather annoyed looking Elise. Elise said in an annoyed way "hey Alex did you forget something?" it took Alex a moment to recognize what she meant by that then he realized what she meant "oh shit, Elise i'm sorry.." Elise didn't let Alex finish "no don't apologies, you knew that I was going to bring Shyvana back here to have our little date night and you forgot" "look Elise I just had to lay down for a bit" "no don't say anything, I don't I want to speak to you right now goodnight!" and with that Elise slammed the door to his room shut. Elise let out a frustrated sigh she was actually looking forward to this little date, but of course something has to go wrong. Shyvana saw Elise looking down at the ground, she could tell that she was upset, Shyvana placed a hand on Elise's shoulder saying "hey it's okay" "no it's not, I wanted to have a date and a good time with you, and.." Elise replied but did get to finish what she said because she didn't know what to say. Shyvana just gave Elise a warm smile "hey as long as I have you, I am happy" Elise smiled before leaning in and giving her a tender kiss. Shyvana wrapped her hands around Elise's waist while Elise snaked her hand up the back of Shyvana's head and intageld itself in her hair. The two continued to passionately kiss, Shyvana then lowered her hands to Elise's rear and lifted her off her feet, Elise gasphd and wrapped her legs around Shyvana as Shyvana carried her off to her room. Once there Shyvana layed Elise down the bed, the two broke their romantic kiss to catch a breath before Elise connected their lips again, Shyvana leaned forward to where she was on top of Elise; tongues battling for supremacy. As the two were kissing Elise began to remove Shyvana's clothing, Shyvana broke the kiss and assisted her in removing her chest plate armor and trousers, after that Shyvana started to remove Elise's clothing. Once done Shyvana pulled Elise back in both women let out a sharp gasp as their bodies came into full contact. Shyvana then laid Elise back down onto the bed, both continuing to make out, both letting out soft muffled moans while their hands explored each other's body. Soon Shyvana found her self rocking her hips against Elise's both letting out pleasurable moans. After some time they both felt exhaustion take hold, Shyvana then pulled the blanket over them while keeping Elise close, Shyvana with heavy eyes looked down at Elise, seeing her gentle breathing told her that she was asleep and soo Shyvana closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Somewhere on Runeterra **

Anna heard someone knock on her door "you may enter" as the door opened, Anna saw Zyra enter the room, Zyra not knowing what this was about and worried that she is in trouble, she asked "is there something wrong?" Anna could tell that she was worried about something and calmly said "it's alright Zyra if you did something your not getting in trouble for it". Zyra let out a light breath of relief, she then approached the summoner, curious on what it is that she is here for. Anna gave Zyra a hand gesture asking her to 'take a seat' so Zyra pulled back on the chair and sat down waiting on what Anna is going to say next. Anna reached under her desk for her laptop, Zyra curious on what it is that Anna is looking for wanted to ask her 'what are you doing?' but she decided to wait for her to find whatever it is that she is looking for. Anna then placed her laptop on the desk and turned it on, Zyra wanted to ask 'what is that?' but still decided to wait on it, as Anna was fumbling with her laptop she asked Zyra " so you saw someone wearing a desert like clothing?" Zyra nodded her head "yes why?" Anna then turned the laptop around so the screen was facing the plant mage "do any of these uniforms look familiar to you?" asked Anna. Zyra looked at the screen, seeing four different pictures all showing different men wearing different military uniforms. She looked at the one on the bottom right, she pointed at it and said "that one right there, that is the exact same uniform that man was wearing" Anna then grabbed the laptop and nodded her head saying "interesting, very interesting indeed, now do you remember when we were on Earth that the nations of the Earth would agree to not use fossil fuels?" Zyra nodded her head "yes, why?" Anna answered "well it appears that the humans were not living up to their agreement" Zyra had a questioned look on her face "what no, every time that I went down there I could tell those refineries were off, the air smelt so clean" Anna duly replied "yeah but that doesn't mean they turn them back on when you leave, don't believe me here see for yourself". Anna then turned the laptop over showing the news report of the new Oil refineries opening up in Louisiana and in the Ural mountains, this filled Zyra up with anger as she flames come up out of the refineries "so those fuckers think that they can play me as a fool!" "Apparently so" Anna said trying to hold back the excitement in her "I thought that one country, what was it called.. Ariba was enough of a lesson, when can we head back to Earth I would like to have a 'word' with these owners" Zyra said calming down a little and quickly replied with "we can head down tomorrow if you like?" "that sound perfect to me is there anything else?" Anna shook her head "no that is all ms. Zyra but thank you for coming down" Zyra got up from her chair and proceeded to walk out saying "see you tomorrow" Anna nodded her head 'oh yes see you tomorrow indeed' Anna thought.


End file.
